Accepting The Unknown
by TDarkOne201
Summary: The unique BAU tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, gets a unsuspected visitor from her adoptive sister Katerina Hart. The team gets curious about Katerina, especially Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt of writing this. So please no rude comments, but encouragement please!**

 **Also Penelope has an adoptive sister that her parents adopted a year before they were killed. I also don't own Criminal minds, just the story!**

Penelope was waiting for the team, in the morning, seeing as everyone got the week end off. As she stood by the filing cabinet, the ding from the elevators got her attention. She looks up seeing the team, as she smiles. They walk towards their cubicles and offices. She walks over to Derek, sitting on the edge of his desk.

She smiles, looking at the rest of the team, "So what do you guy have planned?"

"Besides paperwork? I have nothing really planned." Emily shrugs as she was doing a bit of paperwork.

"I will probably be watching the latest Doctor Who."

Derek shook his head, "I have to get my truck to the shop."

Penelope giggles, "Couldn't the glorious chocolate adonis do it?"

Suddenly one of the agents were at the door, "Miss you can't come in here."

"Why the hell not? I have a visitor's pass."

JJ blinks going over to the female, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Penelope."

Penelope looks up as she smiles widely, as she quick walks over to the female, "Kat!"

The team blinks a bit as they stopped what they were doing, Penelope walks over to the team, "Guy this is Katerina Hart, my adoptive sister. Kat this is Derek, Spencer, JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Hotch. The ones I told you about."

Katerina smiles and waves at them, "Hi, Pen told me alot about you guys."

"Everything good I hope." Emily laughs a bit.

Katerina nods, "Everything good. Pen, I was thinking of having a get together at the house tonight, Sebastian is coming over for a week."

Penelope smiles widely, "I get to see my little bundle of hyper activeness!"

Katerina looks around to everyone, "Everyone can come, that is if you guys want to?"

JJ nods smiling, "Will it be alright if I bring Henry?"

Katerina smiles, "My lil man will love having someone to play with."

Hotch nods, "I think a small get together will be nice to have."

Katerina smiles widely, "Great! I will set it up!" She looks at her watch as she blinks, "Shit! I have to get Sebastian, I will see you guys around 6?" Penelope nods, as Katerina kissed her cheeks as she sprints to the elevators.

The team stares at Penelope in wonder, "What?"

"Baby girl, you never told us you had a sister."

She blinks as she smiles, "Well a year before my parents were killed, they adopted Katerina. We were raised by our grandmother. She is basically my best friend before I met you guys. Katerina got on a bad streak after the accident, well her and I both did. She was doing drugs for a while. But once I was hired here I found her and got her help. And about 4 years ago she got pregnant with Sebastian, she was in an abusive relationship. She got out of it a year ago, she has joint custody of Sebastian with that jerk. So I keep tabs on them, even though Katerina just move here from San Fransisco about the same time. Ryan, her ex, moved here so he could 'try' and work things out with Kat."

"And are they?" they turn there heads at Spencer, as he blinks, "What? Can't I be curious?"

Derek smirks as he shook his head.

"Actually, no she won't go back to him. I threatened to send you guys after him a couple of times?" She smiles innocently.

Hotch nods, as he looks at Penelope, "Well at 6 we will be there, just give us the adress."

She nods at him, "Of course, sir!" She walks to her fortress of solitude.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

Katerina was out back cooking on the grill, as Sebastian was playing on his play ground set, as he was giggling while their black husky was licking his face. She looks up at at her son, as she smiles warmly at him. Her round picnic table was set up, making sure that juices for th ekids were in the fridge along with Wine on the counter or beer for the adults to have. She looked towards Sebastian, "Seb, I'm going to the garage."

He smiles, "Can I come?"

Katerina smiles, "Sure, I'm going to work on the car for a bit, you can hand me tools." Sebastian got up from the sandbox, and walks over to his mom, with Ace, their husky, not far behind. She ruffled his hair as they approached the garage, Katerina goes and opens the hood of her car, while Sebastian hands her tools. After about 15 minutes, she hear Sebastian giggle.

"Auntie Penny!"

She turned around seeing Penelope and her team, as she grabs her rag and wipes her hands.

"Why do you always work on that, while your suppose to be cooking dinner?"

"Because It makes time fly by while waiting for food to get done." Katerina giggles, as she smiles, "Welcome to my humble abode!" She turns and walks towards the back yard, as Ace barks, wagging his tail and everyone came through the gate the separated the front to the back.

"Baby girl! You never told me your sister worked on cars!"

Penelope shook her head, as Sebastian saw Henry and Jack as they automatically decided to play on his play set. "I didn't think I needed to say anything."

"Not most women work on cars, they most work somewhere clean like a flower shop, pet shops, fashion boutiques, and retails. Men want to be masculine, hence working on cars."

Katerina looks at Spencer, as she smirks, as she went to the grill, and checks on the not yet done ribs. The rest sat at the picnic table, "Well I'm mostly a car kind of girl anyway. Yes I get my nails done, hair and makeup done. But I love dirt, mud, and grease on my skin." Spencer watches Katerina in amazement. Derek laughs a bit, "Baby girl, I think I found another best friend." Penelope giggles, "Then I will fight you for her attention." She gets up getting everyone drinks, Katerina was already drinking a beer sitting down next to where Penelope was sitting and JJ.

"So Katerina I..-" Katerina looks at JJ.

"Please call me Kat."

"So, Kat, I was wondering how old is your son?"

Katerina's attention was at Sebastian, "He will be turning 5 in two months."

David smiles looking at the kids, "He is very social for a 5 year old. That's a good thing."

Penelope came back giving everyone their drinks, as she giggles, "That's because Kat puts Seb in activities, he wasn't really social for a while."

Katerina nods, "It's true, he was quiet while he was going back and forth between me and his dad. So Penelope helped me look into good activities for him to be in to make some friends."

The kids squeal in delight as Ace began to playfully chase them around, as everyone laughs a bit. Katerina gets up and checks on the food, she puts the ribs on a plate, as hamburgers, hot dogs, cole slaw, macaroni salad and fruit salad was on the table.

"Sebastian, time to get cleaned up, yeah?" He looks over his mom, as he nods. Jack and Henry following closely behind him, to get cleaned up. They come back with clean hands and face. JJ and Katerina began to make plates for Sebastian and Henry and Jack, while the rest of the began to get their food and dig in. After a while of laughs and joking around while telling their stories. The kids were inside watching a movie while falling asleep. Penelope smiles at her family just got a bit bigger.

"So, Kat. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Rossi looks at Katerina as she took a sig of her beer. Her eyes looking around at everyone as they were quiet. She looks over at her sister, as Penelope nods.

Katerina sighs a bit, as she leans back relaxing, "Let's start from the beginning.." She clears her throat, "I was in foster care since I was 7, due to my mother overdosed on heroin and my father an alcholic. He was un fit to raise to, so I was in foster care." She felt Penelope's hand as she smiles at her sister, "I was in and out of foster homes due to some trouble I always got in. That went on until I was 15, then the Garcia family came in and adopted me. Then a year after that Pen and I got the news about our parents. Pen and I were still close but we got into different things. I started hanging around the wrong people, and Pen was into her tech. I had a record for drugs, and grand theft. Then that led to cutting." She felt the air get warm, as everyone looks at her with sympathy eyes, "But I met a guy name Ryan Jackson, he was kind and treated me like a queen for a while. Well he had a bad side to him that I didn't know. He got violent, he physically abused me but he always said he was sorry and never do it again. That kept going on for a while him being nice until almost 5 years ago. I found out I was pregnant and was gonna tell him. Anyway.." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she continued, " When Sebastian was born it was great, I have a family of my own. It was when Sebastian was 3 1/2 and Ryan came home with his friends, I just put him down and they were loud enough to wake him up. I told him to keep quiet, and he back handed me. His friend laughed, I heard Sebastian, and he saw it. So I packed what he had and little clothes for me, and I came to Penelope and she let me and Seb crash until I found a place. I went to court and I got joint custody, but he still tries to get back in my life, saying he will find a way into my life on way or another."

Everyone's eyes were wide as they stare at her. Hotch looks at Katerina with soft eyes, "Well since we are in your live's, we will help in anyway we can."

Katerina looks at them, as she lets go of the air that she didn't know she was holding in, "Thanks, Aaron."

Spencer was quiet as he looks over Katerina's features, "Native American."

Katerina blinks a bit, "Pardon?"

He clears his throat and speaks once more, "Your Native American. I can tell by your facial features, bone structure and the thickness of your hair. You dyed your hair, and your eyes are a unique color than most Natives."

"Kid, your profiling her." Spencer looks at Derek then back at Katerina.

"I'm sorry."

Katerina giggles at Spencer, "Actually, I want to know what he knows." She leans forward staring at him, intently. The group chuckles a bit, waiting for Spencer to continue.

Spencer stares back at Katerina, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom, "Most Native Americans keep their complexion, dark brown or black hair. They keep practicing their 'gifts' to keep from loosing the spiritual reality. But you strode away from it. Afraid of it, almost. Your actually on guard even when you have protection around you, and from the look on your bottom lip, you tend to bite it in uncomfortable situations or your mind is focused on something else. " Katerina smirks at him as she continued to listen, "You don't tell the whole truth. But what you tell is true. So which means you either have a past that you don't want people to know about, or your trying to keep it hidden."

Katerina nods, "When Pen said you guys were profilers. I thought she was kidding. But now it is a big deal."

JJ nods, "It's a lot we go through like-.."

"You get inside the minds of psychopaths, sadists and what not." She looks at JJ, smiling, as Aaron nods, "Exactly, and finding out what cause them to be the way they are."

Katerina nods, "I must say, boy wonder, you guys have a tough job. I honestly don't see how you guys do it."

Penelope shrugs, "They are making this a better place for little ones to roam around." They all nods and laugh a bit.

Sebastian and his two new friends come back over after their movie, "So you are good guys?"

Spencer looks at Sebastian as he nods, "Yeah we are."

Katerina rubs her son's back softly, "Trust me, they are nothing like them. I promise."

Emily blinks a bit, "Like them? What do you mean?"

Katerina held her son close, "When I was with his dad, he had friends who were dirty cops. They sided with Ryan when I told them I was being abused by him. SO they didn't make a good impression on the people with badges."

Spencer kneels down to Sebastian's eye level, "We are the good guys, we take, lets say the bad guys, " he holds the napkin as the bad guy and he began to stuff it in his fist, "And we make them good away." He then opens his hand and the napkin disappear. Sebastian's eyes light up, seeing the napkin just vanish.

"Like...like magic?"

Spencer nods, as he smiles, "Just like magic."

Sebastian then started to rub his eyes, yawning, "Looks like someone is sleepy."

JJ nods, "I like all the kids are sleepy. I think that is our que to put these kids to bed." She got up and began to gather her and Henry's things, along with Aaron and Jack. "Kat, it was very nice to meet you, I'm sure while we are away on cases that Henry will be over here."

Katerina smiles as she nods, "I think Seb would love that."

Penelope takes Sebastian, "I will take lil man to bed. While you escort them out." Katerina nods as she kissed Sebastian's head. As she stood up and opened the gate for JJ and Aaron to go out. Derek right after them, "Thanks for the get together, we really need to do it again sometime."

"I was thinking the same thing. I need more friends anyway."

Spencer followed Rossi toward the gate, but Katerina looks at Spencer, "Your prone to headaches," Everyone stopped looking at Katerina, "Your afraid of the unknown, I can tell the way you shield yourself. Your not comfortable while talking to a female, so you tend to talk in statistics to avoid and push people away. You had a hard past but you use your brilliant brain to help others what you are going, put through, or went through."

Derek laughs lightly, seeing Spencer a bit baffled, "Looks like Kat got your tongue, Kid."

Spencer looks at him then back at Katerina, "How did you that?"

She huffs a laugh, "I tend to observe a lot more than others. How did you think I survived the life I had with my ex?"

Once he was passed the gate, she closed it looking at everyone, "You guys be safe. And you!" She points to Spencer. "You keep that brilliant brain safe, yeah?" She smirks as she walks back to clean up. Penelope watches as Spencer opened and shut his mouth then walks to Rossi's car as they all depart.

"You know I have never seen him speechless. I think he has met his match. "

Katerina laughs as she puts dishes in the sink and food in the fridge, "Why do you say that?" she blinks a bit, "Oh no... your not gonna set me and him up, are you?"

Penelope helps her with the dishes, "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks went by, Spencer still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Katerina knew that about him just by reading him. The team began to have get together's either at Katerina's, Rossi's, or even at restaurants. Katerina and Penelope made sure after a grueling case, that they the time to wipe the memories for the cases just for a moment until they had to leave for another one. Spencer rubs the bridge of his nose, feeling a small dull headache approach. JJ walks into the bullpen, as she stops seeing Spencer walking over to him.

"Is your headaches coming back?"

Spencer looks up quickly at JJ, as he clears his throat, "What? No. No I'm fine."

JJ smiles lightly, patting his shoulder. Penelope walks in as she blinks, "We don't have another case do it? Because Katerina is wanting to to know if you guys wanted to eat at her place or just go to a restaurant?"

"Did I just hear more food at Katerina's?" Emily came from the kitchen, taking a drink of her beverage.

Hotch walks down the steps from his office, "I can't. But maybe a rain check?" He nods at them, as the team nods.

"Well what time is dinner?"

Penelope looks at Rossi then the rest, "Well she said around 5:30. She is celebrating."

JJ blinks, "What is she celebrating?"

Penelope shrugs, "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

It was beginning to be noon, Katerina was at the store looking for food, and drinks for everyone. Sebastian was holding on to the cart Katerina was pushing, "Mommy, can we have cupcakes?"

Katerina looks down at him as she smiles, "Of course. We can." They kept getting the stuff for dinner.

Once they were done, the two headed for the check out, paying for their groceries. She takes the bags, as Sebastian takes her free hand. Katerina puts the bags in the trunk of her car, then putting Seb in his car seat, and buckles him in, "Mommy... is daddy coming to?"

Katerina looks at him, as she smiles warmly, "I can call and see if he will."

Sebastian nods, as he takes a hold of a stuff wolf and began to play with it. Katerina closes the door and walks to the driver side, and began to drive home. Once they got home, she goes and opens the door for Sebastian and Ace was greeting him with his tail wagging. Katerina was getting bags out of the car and into the kitchen. She smiles, as she gets the phone and began to dial Ryan's number as it went to voicemail.

"Hey Ryan, uh.. Sebastian wanted to know if you want to come for a get together at the house. He got into a pre-k program and he is really excited. He wants his dad to come celebrate." She hangs up, as she sighs. She hopes that asking him over won't cause her any problems.

Time couldn't go more faster for Spencer, everytime the team was asked for a get together at Rossi's or Katerina's, he is always eager to go. Spencer couldn't shake this pull he felt toward Katerina. He has tried to push this feelings away but everytime Katerina looks at him with her steel grey eyes, it feels like he was being pulled in even more. He memerized her features, he rubs his neck, as he exhales. Spencer gets up from his chairand walks to kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He leans against the counter top, as he stares into the distance.

"You do know, that the more you stare at the floor it will not move or change, right?"

Spencer looks up and blinks, not hearing Morgan walk to the kitchen, "What?"

"What's on your mind, Kid?"

"Oh nothing. "

Morgan smirks, as he chuckles, "Your mind preoccupied by a certain lady?"

Spencer blinks at him dumbfounded, "I don't know-.."

"C'mon, Reid. You have been distant, and everytime Garcia mentions they we are having a get together, it looks like you just came back from where ever you were at."

Spencer stood up straight, as he took a drink of his coffee, "I still have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to finish some paperwork." He smiles, as he walks back to his desk, and began to finish to work.

Morgan shook his head, as Emily and JJ came in to the BAU kitchen.

"What's going on?"

Morgan looks at Emily, "Looks like our G-man, has a crush?"

JJ looks over at Spencer as he was working on his paperwork, "Who does it have a crush on?"

"Garcia's sister."

Emily gasps, "No way!"

JJ smiles, "I think it is good for him. Maybe it will get him to loosen up a bit." Emily began to agree with JJ.

Morgan nods, "Your right. Hell I have tried to get him to actually get out there. Maybe it takes a certain woman, huh?" He chuckles, as he walks back to his work.

After a few hours, Penelope came from her fortress with a smile on her face, "Well, I am off! See you guys in a while!"

Morgan nods, as he finished his work and walks down towards Emily and Spencer, "Well do you guys need a ride to Katerina's?"

Emily nods, "Sure I will hitch a ride. What about you Spencer?"

Spencer looks up from his last of his work, and nods, "Sure." He watched as Morgan and Emily walks to the elevator, hurrying his steps to the elevator. He saw Morgan chuckle a bit.

Katerina was just finishing the cupcakes, as Sebastian was on the chair watching Katerina put icing on the cupcakes. She puts her icing coated finger on his nose, as he giggles having icing on his hands and touches her cheeks. She smiles widely, as she looks towards the clock seeing it was about 5:30 she heard a knock.

"Come on in! It is open!"

Ace was barking happily, trotting happily with the sound of footsteps, "Did a tornado come through here?"

Katrina looks up seeing Penelope and the gang short behind her, as she blinks at the mess on the counter, "Uh... yeah, the cupcake kingdom decided to stop by."

JJ smiles, "Well what are we celebrating?"

Sebastian smiles widely with blue icing on his face, "I am going to pre-k!"

Everyone cheered, Katrina wipes his face off, "Go play, baby." Sebastian kisses his mom's cheek and runs off to play with Henry.

"When did you find out?"

"They called me this morning," Katrina smiles softly, "Which means I will have the house to myself."

JJ smiles, "I know how you must feel, when Henry went to school it felt weird not having a phone call from him while I was away."

Morgan smiles as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Plus we can keep you company when we don't have cases."

Katrina smiles, "Seb wanted everyone to come, but I told him some people may not be able to come." She rubs her neck a bit.

"Uh-oh. I know what that gesture means."

Katrina looks at her sister, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Pen."

"Oh come on Kat. I'm your sister."

Katrina sighs, "Seb wanted his father to come, he said he would. But I don't think he will be here."

Spencer blinks a bit, "Well if he doesn't, that is his loss."

Five sets of eyes looked over at Spencer while he continued, "He may be upset, but he is will people who care for him just as much."

Katerina smiles warmly, "You know what, boy wonder. You are right. I will cross that upset bridge when I come to that. Right now it is Seb's day."

Morgan claps his hands, "Alright! Whatever you need us to do, we will do it!"

Katerina giggles, "Alright help put the food on the table. And we can go from there."

The gang began to help with putting the food on the table, as they sat down after putting juices out for the boys. They got their drinks and sat down.

Katerina was watching the kids, seeing Sebastian run towards the the gate, "Daddy!"

A male was holding Sebastian, smiling, "Hey bud."

Katerina blinks, as she stands up, "At least you would've call back, Ryan."

Ryan looks at the group, "Well I didn't know you had visitors, Kat. I was think of some... family time?"

"This is family time. Pen is here with her-..."

"They are FBI. They aren't family to you. They haven't been there for you like I have."

Katrina sighs, as Penelope was sitting up straight.

"Is Katrina going to be okay?" Emily whispers, as Henry ran towards JJ.

"Katrina is string and she knows we are here."

Sebastian got down from his dad's arm, and runs over towards the picnic table. Katrina looks at the group, then back at Ryan, as she lows her voice, "They are family, they treat me like I'm apart of something."

Ryan puts his hand on her arm, caressing her skin lightly, "And I didn't? All the good times we had?"

She flinches at Ryan's touch, as she glares, "Don't touch me."

"I kept you off the radar, I let you in my home. To me and my friends, we are family."

Penelope blinks, as she told Sebastian and Henry to play inside for a while. Henry and Sebastian ran towards the door of the house, as Ryan grabs Sebastian's arm, gripping it a bit tightly, "I'm taking my son, and I am leaving."

Katrina looks at Sebastian as her son struggles against the hand on his arm, "Daddy, let go your hurting me."

"You take my son, anywhere near them, and I will kill you."

Ryan looks at Penelope and the rest of them were standing up and on their guns, all but Penelope. He let go of Sebastian, as Sebastian was behind Henry. He kneels down to Henry and Sebastian as they ran towards the group, Sebastian was behind Spencer the first person he saw, and Henry with JJ.

"I think you need to leave."

Ryan looks up at Spencer as he glares, "Fine. I'm leaving. But don't think we are done Katerina." He walks off out of the backyard.

Katrina watched at Ryan walked off of her property. She sighs in relief as she hugs herself, Sebastian was hugging Spencer's leg as Spencer out a hand on his head gently.

She gets her composure straight, as she turns around facing everyone, Sebastian saw his mom not nervous, as he walks over to her and hugs her, "It's okay mommy, remember were have agents to protect us."

Katerina laughs, as she kneels down, hugging him close, "I know baby." Sebastian goes to Henry telling him about his legos, as they ran off inside. Katerina stood up feeling stares at her, "What?"

"You never told us about him laying hands on him before, Kat.."

"Pen, I never thought-.."

Penelope shook her head, "No, why didn't you tell us.. or at least me?"

Katerina sat down, "Okay, for that I am sorry I didn't tell you. So I'm going to tell you.." She clears her throat before she started talking, "When Ryan got a job, a few months before I left him. I got into my Native American culture, so I started to do house cleansings," Katerina started playing with the napkin on the table, "I came home one day, and you could smell the alcohol as soon as you walked in the door. I could heard crying from Sebastian's room, so I went to check on him and he had bloody lip. Being a momma bear, I went to Ryan and asked what happened, and he said 'He made a mess by spilling my beer.' So I..." She closed her eyes, feeling her eyes began to water, "So I told him that he will never lay a hand on my son. Once I said that he raised his voice, we got into a fight and he got up and began to walk to his room, I grabbed his arm, and he back handed me. That went on to a fighting match." She felt tears streaming down her face as she wipes them off.

Morgan looks at her, "So what happened next?"

Katerina laughs a bit, "He got knocked out. He has a scar on his forehead from when my last punch threw him back and he hit his head on the table. I cleaned myself up and packed Sebastian's stuff, and a bag for me. And I went to Pen's house."

Emily nods at her, "Some people aren't that lucky."

"Emily is right. I'm just glad you weren't injured."

Katerina looks at JJ then Emily, "I know, but if I didn't do anything, Seb would have either been in foster care or with Pen. And my little boy needs his mom."

JJ smiles warmly at her, "Well nothing will happen to you or Sebastian as long as we are in your life."

Katerina smiles, "Thanks guys."

She began to get the empty plates from the table and the rest was outside just talking, Spencer came with more plates and helped her clean up.

"Spencer, you didn't have to help."

He looks at her, as he smiles lightly, "I wanted to, Kat."

Kateirna smiles as she began to put food away, she looks towards Spencer seeing him trying to avoid light, "One of your headaches?"

Spencer looks up at her, "What?"

Katerina shook her head, as she washes her hands, "Sit down, Spencer." He goes and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs, Katerina comes up behind him, as her voice was soft, "I want you to close your eyes and relax." He raised an eyebrow up at her, "Trust me okay?" Spencer closed his eyes, he heard something behind rubbed together for a couple of minutes then feeling warm soft fingers on his neck as they massaged the base of his head and neck. He felt tension in his neck begin to release from his muscles as he began to feel relaxed, the smell from Katerina flooded his nose of what he thinks of wild cherry blossoms. Her fingers were like magic to his muscles and his skin, he felt Katerina's fingers on his temples, moving in oppisite directions. He couldn't help but let his head fall back, his hands on his lap fighting the urge of the his hands to put on her's. He never thought he would admit this, but he actually didn't want this to stop.

"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"

Katerina blinks, looking down at Spencer, who's head was leaned back against her stomach. Spencer blinks looking up at her, then standing up. "Thank's Katerina, my headache has eased off."

She smiles at him, she looks at Penelope as she shook her head, "I was using a massage method for Spencer's headache."

Penelope smirks at her, Spencer walks outside as Morgan began to give Spencer a hard time as well. Katerina shook her head at her sister, "Come on Penelope, I was doing something for a friend."

Penelope looks at her, "Kat, you guys were in here for at least 20 minutes. Besides I can tell when you feel something for someone."

Katrina blushes a bit, "I am not!" She looks towards Spencer then back at her sister, "If I did... and I said IF, I doubt he would even consider me that way anyway and having Sebastian along with the package."

"I have been with that group for a little over 8 years now. He is great with his god son Henry. Why don't you think about it. Besides Derek says he has a crush on you."

Katerina puts the food away, "I will give it some thought, okay?"

Penelope claps her hands in excitment, and hugs her, "Good." Penelope helped Katerina with the dishes and the food. Sebastian came down stairs and ran outside with Henry, Katerina watches her son go to Spencer, seeing him kneel down to Sebastian doing some magic tricks. She saw the connection between Sebastian and Spencer, she smiles. Penelope saw her sister truely smile for the first time in a good while. She felt she was going to burst at the connection she saw between Spencer and her sister. Katerina couldn't deny that she did feel something for the FBI genius, but also couldn't deny that she felt a little scared as well. So she decided to take a chance, walking out to the rest of the gang.

Katerina was getting a bit nervous, something she normally doesn't do, "Hey Spencer."

Spencer looked up at Katerina from the two boys in front of him, as Sebastian then ran off with Henry to play out his sugar rush from the cupcakes they had for desert, "Hey."

"I was wondering if you are doing anything this weekend?"

Spencer looked around thinking of he had anything on the weekends, as he shook his head, "No. I don't have anything going on this weekend. Why? What's up?"

"Well I was thinking you and I could go out sometime..-"

"I will watch over Sebastian for you." Penelope smiles warmly.

Katerina blushes a bit, as she looks at Penelope, "I guess just me and you, going out."

Spencer was a loss for words for a moment, "Uh, sure. I would like that. How about Friday?"

Katerina nods, "Friday is good." she smiles at him, Sebastian comes up to them as he tugs on Katerina's shirt. She looks down and picks him up, "Come on, sweetie, lets give you a bath, and get you to bed." Sebastian leans on his mom's shoulder, nodding as he waves at everyone goodnight.  
The gang waves at Sebastian as Katerina walks inside to give her son a bath. Morgan looks at Spencer, who was watching Katerina walk away.

"Looks like, Pretty boy has a date this weekend."

Spencer blinks, turning his attention toward Morgan, "It's just a friendly outing."

Morgan shook his head, "If that is the way you see it."

Penelope giggles, "Our G-man is clueless."

Spencer blinks a bit, looking at each of them, "Clueless about what?"

They all shook their heads, "You like her, Spencer. We can tell. Go out, have fun. I'm sure it will have a happy ending."

After a while Katerina came out as raised an eyebrow, "What is going to have a happy ending?"

Penelope shook her head, "We were just talking about your date with Spencer."

"Oh." Katerina blushes a bit, Penelope smiles warmly.

"Well I better get Henry home, it is almost his bed time."

The rest of them nod in agreement as they started to walk to their vehicles as Katerina saw them out.

"Spencer, if your headache comes back, come back and see me, alright?"

Spencer looks at her as he nods lightly, "I will," he waves bye to her, as he climbs in Morgan's truck and they drove off. Katerina smiles walking inside as she closed and locked everything up, having a very eventful evening, she decided to turn in early. She turned off the lights, then walking towards Sebastian's room, seeing Ace laying at Sebastian's side. She smiles, walking to her room, getting ready for a very good week she has coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Hello, my lovelies! I do hope you liked the last chapter! Because this one will be the big day for Spencer and Katerina! And once again, I don't own Criminal Minds, just the story and original characters. Well this chapter I got a bit to excited. I wanted more one on one with between Spencer and Katerina. I really hope you like it!**

As the week went on, Katerina was getting more and more nervous. It was Thursday night, and she was at home, watching tv, as she sat on the couch. She could hear Sebastian giggling playing with his toys in his room. Ace was laying on the floor, as she was curled up on the couch under a throw blanket. She was biting her bottom lip lightly, suddenly her phone rang as Penelope was calling, she smiles warmly.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Hello! How is my little sister doing?"

Katerina sighs, as she ran her hair through her burgundy hair, "I'm nervous, actually."

"Nervous! Why are you nervous?"

Katerina laughs softly, "The last time I went on a date with someone... It was before Sebastian was even thought of. But this feeling... it's...I can't really explain it."

Penelope had a hand over her heart that her sister can't see, "Awww! My baby sister! Well don't worry, tomorrow I will come over and I will help you out in the attire and the department of accessories, my dear sister."

Katerina sighs softly, "I'm not a genius like he is, Pen. What if he thinks I am boring?"

Penelope sounded shocked, "Boring? You boring? Have you not noticed that when you talk, he has google eyes when he looks at you. The whole team thinks that. Plus I think Spencer is just as nervous. If you want to Emily, JJ, and Derek can be in the background, like.. like a spy team just in case something gets a bit overwhelming for you."

Katerina nods softly, "Okay, I just don't want to mess this up for me. Because if this feeling I have right now... I don't want to mess this up for Sebastian. Because Pen... Spencer is so good with him."

Penelope smiles warmly, "Well then, I guess you will just have to blow his mind. Listen, the team is just finishing a case. I will tell Emily, JJ, and Derek what's going on. So I love you, and you have nothing to be worried about, my love! Big sister to the rescue. Big sis out!"

Katerina giggles softly, as she nods, "Thanks Pen. For everything. I will talk to you later." She hangs up, as she gets up letting Ace out for a bit. Sebastian became quiet, once Ace came back in, she locked up the house. She went upstairs, looking in Sebastian's room seeing he was asleep. She quietly walks over, covering him up then leaning down to kiss him goodnight. She walks out leaving the door a jar, then walks to her room for the night.

_

Penelope was at the elevators, waiting for the team to walk through them. Once the elevator's door open, she saw Spencer playing with his bag a bit, then she looks at Derek.

"Hey, Baby girl."

"Hey yourself." She whispers a bit as Spencer walks by them, "I need to talk to you, Emily and JJ."

Emily and JJ blinks, as Penelope looks towards Spencer, "Okay, listen. Kat is really REALLY nervous about going out with Spencer."

Derek chuckles, "Spencer is to. Him and I talked on the plane, and he wanted some tips."

"Yeah, well Katerina wants to know if you guys can, like secretively be there for back up. She is afraid she is going to mess up or be boring."

JJ blinks a bit, "Her boring? To Spence? He is calm around her, and he doesn't do his statistics around her as much as us."

Emily nods softly, "JJ is right. Why would she mess up?"

"Because she hasn't been on a date since before Sebastian."

Derek, JJ, and Emily blinks as their mouths formed an 'O'.

"Well, Spencer wants me to come over and help him out. I told him to just be him. But he think that will scare her off."

Penelope shook her head, "Dear lord. Well looks like we all have a big day coming tomorrow!"

JJ looks at them, "I will try to come. If I don't, I will call."

Penelope smiles, "Great. So Operation Lovebird is in effect."

"Lovebird?"

She blinks looking at Derek, "Yes lovebird. Now come on, we need to get rest so we can get paperwork and stuff done tomorrow, so we can get those to out on their date!"

~*~Time Skip~*~

The big day was here for both Spencer and Katerina. Spencer arrived at work early so he can get his paperwork done before tonight. He went to get a cup of coffee, and walks back to his desk. Before he started on his paperwork, he began to fiddle with his pen. His left hand rubs the back of his neck, where he can still feel the tingling sensation from Katerina's fingers massaging into his neck, he lightly smiles at the thought.

"Well, well. Looks like someone is happy today."

Spencer shook his head, then looks towards the voice, looking at Derek, "Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Well, don't you worry. I will come over and I will help you and give you some tips, alright?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah."

Derek puts his hand on his shoulder, "Listen, Kid. Everything will be okay."

_

Katerina was woken up by Sebastian jumping into her bed, "Mommy! Mommy! Wakey wakey!"

She looks at him, as she smiles, "Well, good morning, my little lovebug." She kisses his cheek, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry, mommy."

Katerina sits up and gets out of bed, as she smiles, "Alright then, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip waffles!"  
She walks downstairs to the kitchen as she turns on the television to cartoons for him to watch while she made him breakfast. She let Ace out, she began to preparing the waffle batter, as she let the waffle iron heat up as she smiles hearing Sebastian sing a long to Little Einsteins. Her phone began to ring, as she goes to grab her phone from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"So what are you doing tonight?"

Katerina silently groans, "I have a date tonight, Ryan."

"A date? With who?!"

She continued to stir the batter while talking, "A friend of Penelope's. Why do you care?"

"I care, because you're the mother of my kid, and I have a right to know."

She scoffs, "Ryan you lost that, when you laid hands on MY son."

"I fucking did not!"

Katerina shook her head, "I'm not going to be the bad guy, because you laid a hand on my son, and on me. So I'm ending this conversation. The only reason why you are in my life is because of Sebastian, and that is it. I have no feelings for you like that anymore. I left those feelings the day I walked out of your door. Good-bye." She hangs up on him as she shook her head, she then put the batter on the waffle iron, and waits for it to be done, "Sebby, what would you like with your waffles?"

"Syrup, and I would like to have orange juice, please!"

"Coming right up!" After a few minutes, she takes the waffle off the waffle iron, cutting it up in triangles pouring some syrup on it, while getting a glass of orange juice, "Alright, sweetie, it's ready."

Her phone rang once more, as she sighs, not bothering to look at the name on the phone as she answer, "Listen, Ryan, I'm not going to tell you again, I-..."

"Katerina?"

She stops, blinking a few times then looking at the name, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I thought you were Ryan, Spencer!"

"It's okay, uh.. I was wondering what time I should come and get you tonight? Morgan asked me what time I was going to pick you up and I completely forgot to ask you."

She giggles softly, "Its quite alright, um.. how about 8 o'clock?"

Spencer nods, as he hestitates to hang up, "If everything okay? With your ex I mean."

Katerina was making a cup of vanilla chai tea, "Actually, no it's not. He was asking what I was doing tonight. So I told him I had a date. Then she started to play the victim, and I stopped him right there."

Spencer got quiet. Katerina blinks, "Spence.. He is not going to ruin my day or my night. Besides I have plans for us tonight anyway."

"You do?"

She giggles, "Yes. But it is a surprise."

"Okay, so I will see you at 8 then."

"Yes, you will. Bye, Spence."

"Bye, Kat."

Once she hands up, she was drinking her tea, as she relaxes, smiling. She walks to the kitchen table, and sits down in front of Sebastian. "So, lil man. How would you feel if you spent the night with Auntie Penny tonight?"

"Yay!"

~*~Time Skip~*~

It was around 6:30 and Katerina was getting Sebastian's bag ready for an over night at Penelope's as the door bell rang. She lightly sprints to the door, opening it seeing  
Penelope, "Oh thank god!"

Penelope blinks a bit, "Did you think it was someone else?"

"I thought you were Ryan."

"I heard from G-man that he called you. Good for you to stand up to him like you did. It also sounded like, you gave Spencer a bit of confidence for tonight." Penelope smiles warmly.

Katerina smiles warmly, "Good, because I gave myself a confidence boost as well." She walks upstairs to Sebastian's room, where he was play. He looks up seieng Penelope.

"Auntie Penny!" He jumped into her arm, as Penelope catches him.

"Hello, my burst of sunshine! You ready for a sleep over?"

His smile would melt the coldest of hearts, "Yeah!"  
"Alright! Well, we won't be going for a little while longer, so you can play or you can watch me make mommy into a gorgeous princess!" Penelope looks over at Kat, "Are you ready? Cause we can get this done in no time I promise."

Katerina nods at her, "I'm more than ready," she follows her sister to her bedrom, she was watching Penelope go through her closet, picking out dresses and matching shoes.

"I'm so glad that you took after me when it comes to attire."

Katerina sat on the foot of the bed, smiling, "Well of course. Where do you think I got all my sassiness from?"

"You, my dear, know how to warm my heart." Penelope smiles brightly.

_

Spencer was at home getting ready for his night out tonight. He has to admit, he is nervous. He heard a knock on the door, he walks to the door, opening it.

"Whoa, Kid. Looks like your still trying to figure out what to wear."

Spencer nods a bit, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to think when your nervous.."

"Ah! Well tip number one, you have nothing to be nervous about, act like your normal, genius self."

Spencer blinks at him, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Derek sighs, "Yes, Kid. That is a good idea. She fell for you because you were yourself."

Spencer nods, as he goes and finishes getting dressed. After a while he came back out with a white long sleeved buttoned up, with a dark gray tie, and a medium colored pants and jackets, looking at Derek. "How is this?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, as he nods at him, "Actually, I think that is a good choice."

Spencer sighs as he shook his head, as he took the tie off, "Ugh! It don't feel right!" He went to change again.

"Okay, how about you wear, a light blue shirt, and one of your vests?"

Spencer began to change once more, as he looks at the mirror, as he nods, coming out of his room, "Why am I so nervous again?"

Derek laughs, "Because your going on a date, with a very gorgeous woman, Kid."

"Right. But what if.."

Derek puts a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, man, if you have any problems, I am a phone call away alright?"

_

Sebastian came into his mom's room, smiling widely at Katerina, "Mommy, you look beautiful."

Katerina smiles looking at Sebastian, as her burgundy hair was in light curls, and her makeup lightly done to make her steel grey eyes pop. As a blue dress lightly hugged her  
body, with accessories to match, suddenly Ace was barking as the doorbell rang. Katerina looks at the time, "He is 5 minutes early."

Penelope giggles, as she smiles, "G-man is good for that. So I will go get the door, and you stay here and you calm your nerves. Okay."

Katerina nods, as Penelope smiles, walking downstairs, opening the door, "Hey, Kat is almost ready. So sit down, and relax. Give her a few minutes." Penelope walks back upstairs.

Spencer walks in with Derek behind him, "This is nerve racking." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright."

Sebastian came downstairs, as he smiles, "Uncle Der!"

Derek blinks as he smiles, as Sebastian came to him, "What's up, lil man?"

Sebastian smiles, "I was helping mommy get ready." He looks over at Spencer, "She looks like a princess."

Spencer blinks as he looks back at Sebastian, as he come over to him. Sebastian looks up at Spencer, "You have magic, right?"

Spencer kneels down to his level, as he nods, "Yeah, I do."

Sebastian smiles warmly, "So that means you can use your magic to make mommy happy?"

Spencer blinks as he smiles, "You know, I can sure try to."

Penelope walks downstairs, smiling, "May I present you, Kat!"

Katerina walks downstairs, Spencer looks up from Sebastian as he blinks as the beauty that was walking down those stairs. Once she was by Penelope, as she moves some hair away from her face, as she smiles, "Hey Spencer."

Spencer went to speak but it became more of a light squeak, "Hey, Kat."

Katerina smiles, as Penelope giggles. She walks towards Spencer as her hand was on his arm, "It's okay, once we go out, and relax. I think those nerves will slowly depart." Spencer slowly nods, as for a moment he could just look at Katerina.

"Well, you two stay out for as long as you guys want. And don't worry about Sebastian, he will be the little angel, he always is. If you guys need anything, we are just a phone call away alright?"

Katerina nods, as she kneels down to Sebastian, "You be good for Aunt Pen, alright?"

"Yes, mommy." He smiles, as he leans up and kissed her, as she smiles at Sebastian.

"I love you baby. I will be back soon."

Spencer walks to the door, as he opens it for Katerina as they walk out.

Penelope waited until they were out of the house, "Okay, JJ can't make it but Emily will be able to. So you and Emily and watch them from a far."

Derek nods as he got a text from Emily, "You already told her where they are going to be going?"

Penelope nods, "Uh yeah! Kat tells me everything, and she knows you guys are going to be watching them, just in case something happens, or if Ryan decides to crash it." She saw Derek nods.

_

Once they arrived at this small italian restaurant, and they were at their table. The waiter took their order, and something to drink. As Spencer ordered a water, and Katerina ordered a wine. One their beverages came, she took a sip.

"So, Spencer since I told you about me. I want to know a bit about you."

Spencer looks at her, as he was a loss for words, "Wh-what would you like to know?"

She looks at him, as she smiles warmly at him, "Well how about from the beginning?"

Spencer nods, as he clears his throat, "Well... I have an IQ of 187, I was 12 when I graduated from high school. And then I finished my ungraduate at sixteen, I have three in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. As well as to BAs in psychology and sociology. once I turned 22 i joined the BAU as Dr. Spencer Reid, because-.."

"You wanted people to look at you like an authority and not look at you if you're a kid." She looks at him.

He nods lightly, "Yeah."

She nods, as she bites her bottom lip lightly, "So what about your family?"

"Uh.. I never really knew my dad. He left my mom and I when I was 10. I was at school and my mom didn't notice I left. She.. had a paranoid schizophrenia episode." He was getting a bit more nervous, Katerina put her hand on top of his. "Once I turned 18, I made the choice to put her in a home. But the way my life is like now. I don't know anything else I would like to do, other than the BAU."

Katerina smiles warmly at him, "So, you found a purpose to all the wise knowledge in your head."

Spencer smiles softly, as he nods. "So what about your's? Your childhood I mean.."

Katerina shifts in her seat, as she took a drink of her wine, "Well I was a good loveing home, my biological parents split up when I was the age of 9. I went back and forth between my mom and dad, one day my dad stopped coming to get me and stopped calling me. My mom.." She huffs a laugh, "well she decided to get into drinking and have guys over more than I can count. After a while, I was being abused by one of my mom's 'friends'. One of the teachers saw it, and called CPS. Then I was in the system until I was about 16, that's when Penelope's parents came and adopted me."

Spencer looks at her, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Katerina smiles warmly at him, "It's okay, Once I had Sebastian, I knew I had a purpose. And now here I am, talking to a man, who is very interesting to me."

He blinks a bit, "I-I'm... interesting?"

She nods softly at him, "Yes you are."

Once their food came to their table, they began to eat with smile on their faces as they made small talk, "So Katerina, why Native American?"

Katerina smiles, as she covers her mouth, "Well, when Penelope took me in, she told me there was something about me unique. So her and I did some research about my family, and we found out I was Native American. And when I thought back to my life with my biological family, I found out that my mom was into Wiccan. She was into it I think when she was in high school. And I guess she passed it on to me. So I decided to do some soul searching, go to some Pow Wows, and a chief told me 'You have good and bad in you. But if you choose wisely more good will come out than bad.' So he took me on a journey quest, and the more I got in touch with that side. The more I became intrigued by so much you can learn. Then with the Wiccan side, I do very little with."

Spencer blinks a her, "Why do you do very little with it?"

Katerina smiles at him, "Because wrong intentions with Wiccan abilites, you can do so much harm to someone. And that isn't what I want to do. I want to do good. I studied what Wiccan's can do, and I started to test it. I can do crystallokinesis, aurakinesis, and lunarkinesis, mostly to help those with headaches, emotion, and energy."

Spencer tilts his head, "But none of that is possible. It is just someone to distract that person from the actual feeling, emotion and energy."

She giggles, "Okay, Dr. Reid. Tell me then has anything helped your headaches until I did what I did?" She raised an eyebrow at him,

Spencer began to shift in his chair, as he shook his head, "No. Everything I did, it only subsided but it kept coming back. I mean it was manageable, but I was good at masking that." He looks at her as she clears his throat, "So how did you know that I had my headache then?"

"I felt it, so I did what I do best."

Spencer smiles at her, "Well, I thank you for that, Kat."

She smiles back at him, "Well you can call me anytime, and I will help you as much as I can."

As they finished their dinner, Katerina took another drink of her wine, "Hey, there is a really good place I know that has good music. I was wondering if you wanted to go there. And before you say anything, it isn't a club. I... I don't do well in clubs. I get really bad anxiety when it comes to a lot of people in one room. Plus I want to broaden your mind with what I do, so I'm going to take you to a shop."

Spencer blinks as he smiles nodding, "Sure," he then paid the bill, he gets up and walks over to Katerina and pulls her chair out as she stands up. Spencer held his arm out, as she put her arm through his, and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked down the side walk as they made small talk. Katerina laughs at his jokes, as she smiles.

"You know Spencer, I have heard about you from Penelope, but she never really told me how good you treat someone and make them feel special."

Spencer began to stutter, "I..I do?"

Katerina smiles, as she nods softly, "Yes you do. From the day you told me a little bit about myself, that I have kept locked up for a while.. But I also saw that you are the same way, when I told you about yourself." She looks at the shop, as she then takes his hand and walks into the shop, "Come on, Spencer."

They walked into what most Wiccans would buy from a shop, different books, crystals, and ingredients to make potions as well as candles. She looks around and gets some crystals and some incense, as she hums a bit. Spencer looks around at the books, he began to pick out some books about Native American and Wiccan culture, as well as books about crystals and incense. Katerina goes back to him, seeing what he has, "I think this book," she picks out a book out the abilities on Wiccan and Native Americans, "will have you interest as well." He looks at her, as they walk toward the check out. She bought her stuff, as Spencer bought his.

The woman behind the counter looks at them, "You two, have been through so much. One dealing with the unknown, and the other dealing with her past. Take these.." The woman handed Spencer and Katerina two charms, "These will help you with what you need. Have a blessed night."

Spencer looks at the charm a light blue and white crystal, as Katerina looks at him, "It's called a blue opal, it help with with emotion and insight on thing you might not have."

Spencer looks at the woman, seeing she was gone, as he blinks, "Where did she go?"

Katerina looks behind them and shrugs, "I don't know, come on. One more stop. I'm sure you will like it." They walk towards a park that had soft music and lighting, she smiles warmly seeing cherry blossoms. Her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas day.

Spencer looks at her, "You have never seen the cherry blossoms, when they have a small gathering like this?"

Katerina shook her head, "No I haven't. I have seen pictures of it, but when I was with Ryan. He mostly took me out to bars, and clubs. This is more peaceful, and I'm more comfortable in this setting than anything." She smiles as she walks through the soft lightly above the cross walk of the park. Spencer walks next to her, as he smiles at her, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but everything about tonight felt right to him.

"I would actually like to know more about what you do."

Katerina looks at him, "Why, Spencer Reid, are you asking me to go back to my house, for hands on experience?"

Spencer laughs lightly, "When you put it like yeah, I am." He rubs his neck shyly.

Katerina looks at her watch, "Well, it's almost 12. Sebasitan is at Penelope's tonight. So let's head back to the car, and we can head back, yeah?" Spencer nods softly, as they walk back to the car. Once they got in the car, they drove back to Katerina's. Katerina got out of the car, while Spencer followed close behind her, she opens the now unlocked door. She began to take off her shoes, and opens the sliding glass door to the backyard for Ace can go out.

"How about you get comfortable, while I go upstairs get into comfortable clothes than a dress, and we can get started, yeah?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah, sure." He watches her walk upstairs, as he began to take off his shoes and his jacket. He began to look at her pictures she had of recent photos of the team, and the photos of her and Sebastian, as he smiles warmly. He heard the light sound of foot steps coming towards him.

"I had Penelope take some of those, and the one with all of us together at the table with Jack, Henry and Sebastian was the camera she set up to take some pictures automatically. I wanted pictures of the extended family I now have." Spencer looks towards her, as she spoke, "Well lets get started."

Katerina dimmed the lights, she began to light candles, and some dragon's blood incense. She had a box that was open with different crystals, and Native accessories like feather's and mineral water. She moved the coffee table toward the television, as she puts candles on top of the table. She sits down indian style, Spencer goes and sits in front of her with his legs crossed.

"Now just closed your eyes, and clear your mind," Katerina's voice was soft, seeing Spencer close his eyes, seeing him even more relaxed than he was. After a while, he opens his eyes, looking at her.

"So what is the mineral water for?"

"After I am done showing you, what I do. I take the crystals and I put them in the water, and I let the moon's light purify them." She began to scoot closer to him, as she smiles warmly at him. She lifts her hands to his wrists, her index and middle fingers on his each was lightly moving in circles on his wrists. "I'm massaging your pressure points, most pressure points get tense when your nervous. Like when you tend to ramble when your nervous."

Spencer looks down at her fingers, feeling his skin start to get warm and tingly from her contact. Her hands began to hover over him, as she began to chant in a Native language. He recognized the Native American chant, as he watched her with wonder. He felt the tension in him completely leave, as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

His eyes began to roam her face, he saw the peaceful and concentration in her face, he noticed a necklace with a gem attached to the chain. He saw the gem, lightly glow. He didn't know if it was from the lighting of the room, or from what Katerina was doing.

"You have a deep sadness in you... May I ask why?"

Spencer looks at her, as he softly spoke, "Because I feel like this is a dream, or if these feelings are true or not."

Katerina lowers her hands, as she takes his. Her thumb lightly rubs his fingers as she felt his fingers lightly grip hers, as she spoke softly as if she only wanted him to hear. "Spencer," she lifts hand on his cheek softly, to make sure he looks at her, "My feelings for you, won't change. If they do it is because my feelings for you will grow more."

Spencer looks down at their connected hands, then up to look her in the eyes, scanning her face, "All I ever wanted was for someone special to come to my life, so I can be some what normal to other people's eyes."

"Spencer, to me. The way you are right now, with you eidectic memory, you statistics and your IQ. Is all normal for me. Everyone is different. But to me you are normal, and I don't want you to chan-.."

Katerina suddenly felt Spencer's lips on hers. Katerina pulls back from the kiss. Spencer looks at her as he leans back, "I'm sorry, I didn't me-.." She leans forward, stopping him from talking, as her lips were pressed against his. Katerina felt his hands around her waist, as she moved between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck, deeping the kiss. Suddenly a wet nose and lick began to lick them, as she pulls back, seeing Ace as she laughs. Spencer joined with her as she laughs.

"Alright, Ace. Lets get you some food and water." Katerina looks at Spencer, as she had puts her hand on his cheek, smiling, as she walks away to the kitchen. Spencer sat there in a daze, his lips tingle from the kiss. He left like his skin was on fire, he licks his lips, missing the skin on skin contact from Katerina. He watched her with Ace, as he imagined Sebastian running around, saying goodnight to him and Katerina. He even imagined having a kid of his own, but he was also scared that he might be able to recall it when he gets his sign of schizophrenia from his mom.

Katerina looks at him, as she sits down in front of him, "Spencer? You okay?"

He nods softly, "What? Oh yeah, I'm okay. I guess I just spaced out."

She giggles, "Well, whatever you were thinking, it must've been good."

Spencer smiles, "Yeah. It was good." He reached over and holds her hand, intertwining their fingers. For the first time in his life, something good is coming into his life, and he won't let go of it, this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer spent the night with Katerina after their date, he was partially awake as he looks at Katerina, who was curled up against Spencer's side, her arm around his waist as her head was on his chest. He smiles warmly, as he kissed her head softly. He felt her stir awake. Katerina looks up at him as she smiles.

"Well, good morning."

Spencer returned her smile, "Good morning, Kat."

Katerina scoots closer against him, not wanting to loose the warmth she was getting from Spencer, "I can get use to this." She heard his laughs softly, as a knock on her door and Ace barking got their attention. She groans as she gets out of bed, as she puts a robe on. Katerina walks downstairs, opening the door, seeing Penelope.

"So! You have to tell me what happened!"

Katerina smiles seeing Sebastian as she picks him up, kissing him repeatedly. "Good morning mommy."

"Good morning baby. And for you can I talk to you later?" She walks in as she puts on some coffee.

Penelope walks over, "What? Why? Did something happen? I knew it! You should have called me!"

Katerina laughs, "Pen, nothing happened. Well something did happen. But it is all good. I promise."

Sebastian was sitting at the kitchen table as he runs towards the hallway, as Penelope blinks, "What! I want to know what hap-.." Spencer was coming downstairs, as Penelope's mouth dropped looking at her, "You didn't, did you?"

Katerina blinks as she blushes, "What! No."

Spencer saw that the coffee was on, Katerina made him a cup and set out the sugar and what ever else her need.

Penelope whispers, "You didn't do the hanky panky, did you?"

Katerina was drinking her coffee, as she chokes on what was in her mouth, "Penelope! All we did was kiss. And it was to late for him to drive home so I offered for him to stay here."

Spencer was blushing a bit, "Uh, guys? You know I'm right here?"

Penelope looks at him, "I'm sorry, G-man."

Sebastian comes back as he goes and sits by Spencer, Katerina looks at Penelope, "Did you guys have breakfast?"

Penelope laughs, as she shook her head, "No we haven't. As soon as he woke up he wanted to come over here."

Katerina looks at Sebastian, "So, lil man. What would you like to have for breakfast?"

Sebastian thinks for a bit, as he smiles, "Pancakes!"

Katerina smiles, "Pancakes? Alright. What else?"

"With bacon and eggs!"

Spencer laughs softly, at Sebastian enthusiasm. Penelope smiles, as she sits down at the table, while Katrina began to fix breakfast.

"How many pancakes for everyone?" She looks over and seeing everyone with two fingers as she nods, "Alright two pancakes for everyone." She continues to cook them breakfast, as she then put her hair up in a messy bun, Spencer drank his coffee as Sebastain got his crayon and a coloring book, and began to color. Spencer watches him, as he smiles.

"So, what happened last night?"

Katerina was putting batter in a pan, as she smiles at the memory, "Spence and I went to to that Italian restaurant I like. Then we went to that wicca shop, and we went to the cherry blossom festival, and then we came here." Spencer was smiling at the thought, as Sebastian asked Spencer to color with him.

"Uh-huh."

Katerina blinks, "Pen, get your head out of the gutter. We came here I showed him, how I help people, and then we kissed." She blushes softly, smiling.

Penelope's jaw dropped, as she blinks, "Really? That's it? Your pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Spencer blinks a bit, "I-I don't understand."

Katerina looks at him, "She thinks we are not saying more than what she thinks we did. And Penelope, that is all him and I did. I swear."

Sebastian was coloring, "Did Spencer use some magic to make you happy, mommy?"

Katerina blinks a bit, as she thought a bit, she flips the pancakes as she makes sure they were done and putting a some on a plate, "Yeah. Yeah he did, lil man."

Spencer gets up, "Well I'm going to put some clothes on." He goes over to Katerina, kissing her cheek before gonig upstairs.

Penelope smiles, as Katerina finished making breakfast, she puts out plates for everyone. She looks at Penelope. "What?"

"I'm just happy that my sister is happy."

"Can I have some orange juice mommy?"

Katerina nods, and gets him a glass of orange juice, and sets it next to his plate, "Here baby."

"Thank you." He began to eat his pancakes in happiness, Katerina smiles. Spencer walks back downstairs, and sat down at the table as he began eating. Her phone rang as she gets up and gets her phone, answering.

"Hello?"

"Who is there with you?"

She blinks, "I don't think that is any of your concern," Spencer and Penelope stopped eating and looks at Katerina.

"I think it is. Are you whoring around again?"

Katerina sighs, "Why would you think that? My sister and Spencer is here."

Ryan laughs, "So that is why two cars are there. So you are whoring around."

"Wait... you are at my house?" She gets up and looks out the window, seeing Ryan in the driver seat as his friends in the back and passenger seat, she hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryan is here, that's what's wrong." Katerina sighs, as she ran her hand through her hair that was loose in the messy bun. Spencer got up, going to Katerina and hugs her. Penelope was on the phone as Katerina blinks, "Who are calling, Pen?"

"I'm calling Derek. You know just in case we need back up." Sebastian kept eating, as he looks at Katerina.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?"

Katerina nods at Sebastian, "Yes baby, everything is fine. Go ahead and eat your breakfast." Sebastian nods, as continued to eat. Penelope was talking to Derek about what was going on then Penelope was on the phone.

"Derek will be here in 5 minutes."

Katerina nods, as she looks outside, as Ryan was still sitting there. She walks outside as she looks at him, "Ryan, what in the hell do you want?"

"Come on, baby. Why don't you come with me, and I can show you a better time, than that nerd can."

Spencer was right behind Katerina in the door way, as she shook her head, "No, Ryan, I told you once and I will tell you again and again. I have no feelings for you what so ever. Please just leave, the only time we will have contact is when it comes to Sebastian."

Ryan glares as he began to get out of the car, and walk towards them. Spencer moves towards Katerina, standing behind him, "You need to leave."

Ryan laughs, "I'm not going to take orders from a shrimp. Now move." Spencer refused to move from where he was standing. Katerina saw Derek's truck, as she gripped Spencer's shirt. Derek stops the truck to block the driveway, as he blinks, "Reid, what's going on?"

Spencer looks at Ryan, "Ryan decided that he and his friends should stop by unexpectedly, and harrass, Kat."

Derek looks at Ryan, "Is that true?"

Ryan laughs, "Yes, so what? She has my kid, and she is just going to whore around again."

Katerina glares as she moves Spencer to the side, "The only person who whored around was you, when you cheated on my with 3 girls when you and your so called friends decided to get drunk, and have an orgy in the house, on MY BED!"

Ryan laughs, "You cheated on me, with a bartender."

Katerina pulls back her fist and punched Ryan in the nose, making him fall on his back as he hit the ground, groaning. Derek pulls her back, "Hey! Hey! Cool it!" He looks at Spencer, "Reid, take her to the door."

Spencer takes Katerina's hand, "Kat, come on." He looks at her, as he kissed her head. Katerina glares at Ryan, as she relaxes against Spencer's kiss, walking to the door.

Derek looks at Ryan, as he picks him up by his shirt and drags him to his car, "Listen to me, and listen good. You take your ass away from Katerina's house, unless you are invited. If I get a call saying your here unexpected, then I will charge you for trespassing."

Ryan spits out blood as he looks at him, "What are you, a cop?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm FBI. Now get out of here!"

Ryan glares, as he gets in the car, as he began to drive off. Derek watched to make sure he was gone, as he walks inside of Katerina's house, and closed the door. He saw  
Sebastian eating as he smiles, "What you eating, lil man?"

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs!"

"Sounds like a good breakfast. Hey Baby girl. Do you thinks the four of us, can talk?" Penelope, Katerina and Spencer got up.

"Hey sweetie, you stay in here and you finish your breakfast. I will be back." Sebastian nods, as she walks into a different room, as she looks at them. "What?"

Derek looks at Katerina, "What was he talking about?"

"Which part?"

Derek looks at her, "All of it, Kat."

Katerina sighs, "First of all, for the record. I didn't cheat on him. I met a high school friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. And he were hanging out, and catching up. He kissed my head, and told me to call him sometime so I can meet his daughter and his wife." She scratched her head, "Ryan found out, and he called up his friends and some girls. I was at the diner where I used to work, and I guess he saw it. So he made the call and I came home around midnight, 1 o'clock, and I heard moaning. I walked in and saw them all on our bed, having a orgy, and Ryan looked at him with a glare. Ever since then, he has been like that. Every time I went to work, or out with my friends. He accused me of cheating on him."

Spencer and Penelope looks at her, as Derek sighs, "Alright. Listen if you have any problems you call one of us personally."

Katerina smiles at him, "Thanks Derek."

Derek put a hand on her shoulder, "We are family, that is what we are suppose to do. We look out for each other."

Katerina smiles, as she nods. Derek nods, as he folds his arms, "So?"

Katerina looks at him, "So what?"

"How did it go last night, did you guys get in on?"

Katerina groans, "Oh, come on not you to!"

Penelope giggles, "I already tried that, Boo. They didn't do anything." Derek laughs.

Spencer looks at Katerina, "Hey, I'm going to get a change of clothes. I'm going to spend the night again, to make sure he doesn't come back."

Derek nods at Spencer's idea, "I think that is a good idea."

Katerina nods, smiling lightly, "That sounds good. I will see you in a little while?"  
Spencer nods at her, as he kissed her cheek softly, as he left. Derek and Penelope had to go but told her to call if she needs anything as she nods. They said bye to Sebastian as they left. Katerina looks at Sebastian as she smiles, "So, what would you like to do today?"

Sebastian was finished with his breakfast, as he thinks, "Can we watch a movie?"

Katerina nods, "Yeah, that sounds perfect." Katerina put dishes in the sink, Sebastian went and picked out a movie. They sat on the couch, with a blanket over them. Sebastian leans against her, as she rubs his back softly. After a while, Sebastian looks up at her, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby."

"Is our family, a broken family?"

Katerina looks at him with sadness in her eyes, "Yes, baby. We are."

"Can Spencer fix it with his magic?" Katerina blinks, as she thought about it for a bit.

"I hope he can, sweetie." Sebastian smiles as he leans his sleepy head on her chest, as they watched the movie. Half way through the movie, both Sebastian and Katerina fell asleep, taking a nap. After a couple of hours, there was a knock at the door. Katerina woke up as she rubs her eyes and opens the door, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you-..." Suddenly, the butt of a gun hit her on the head, knocking her out. Ace started barking, Sebastian woke up from the sudden barking, he looks around blinking.

"Mommy?" He started to look around with question in his voice, "Mommy?" He started to cry, "Mommy!" Ace went to Sebastian and stayed by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour went by, Spencer came back over to Katerina's. He walks up to the door, seeing it ajar. He drew his gun as he calls out, "Kat?" He heard a bark from one of the rooms, as he began to search the house. "Katerina?" Sebastian blinks, hearing Spencer, as he sniffles, coming out of Katerina's room, running to Spencer after he holstered his gun, he picks up Sebastian, as he blinks, "Hey, buddy. Where is your mom?"

Sebastian started to cry again, "I don't know."

Spencer held Sebastian closer, shushing him, "It's okay. It's okay, I gotcha." He pulled out his phone, calling Hotch.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, Hotch. We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

Spencer sighs, as Sebastian sniffles as Spencer continued to talk, "I went back to my apartment to change, and I came to Katerina's house. When I got here, Sebastian was in Kat's room crying, and the door was ajar. Hotch... Kat's not here."

"Okay, be there in 5."

Spencer knew that Hotch was going to tell the whole team what was going on. After about 5 minutes, black suburbans arrived, as Spencer carrying Sebastian out, as Penelope was there. She took Sebastian as he cried more.

Penelope looks at Spencer, "What happened?"

"I think someone took Kat..."

She blinks, trying to fight the tear that gathered in her eyes, "Who...who could do this. She has a son, for christ's sake."

Emily and JJ looks at Spencer, as Ace was by Penelope as he watches over everyone. Hotch came over where everyone was gathered, "We have to treat this like any other case. Garcia, you know Katerina better than anyone. Who would go after Katerina?"

Penelope was thinking, "Well, Ryan, her ex, has been wanting her back. This morning when I dropped off Sebastian, Kat was with Spencer last night. And she was making breakfast for everyone. She got a call from Ryan, and he was at her house uninvited. I called Derek, just in case something happened. Reid and Kat went outside and I stayed in the house with Sebastian. All I know is there was yelling."

Hotch looked over at Derek and Spencer for more, Spencer spoke up, "When Katerina went outside, I followed her. Just to make sure nothing happened. Katerina said what the hell do you want. And Ryan said come on, baby. Why don't you come with me, and I can show you a better time, than that nerd can. Katerina said anyway feelings I had for you left when I walked out of your door. And told him to just leave and the only contact she would have with him is about Sebastian. That was after he got out of his car and walks to Katerina and I. He accused her of cheating when he had an orgy. Katerina punched him in the nose, and Derek told me to take Katerina in side. After that I don't know what happened."

Derek folded his arms, "I picked him up by his shirt and I dragged him to the car, and I told him 'Not to come back to Katerina's unless he was invited. And if We got a call say he trespassed, I would charge him. He asked me if I was cop, and I told him yeah, I'm FBI. He got in his car and he left."

"Do you know what car he was driving?"

Derek nods, as Hotch looks at Penelope, "Garcia, I want you to track down that car, Morgan will give you the license plate. And put out an APB on Katerina's ex."

JJ went to Penelope, smiling softly, "I will take Sebastian. You go find her." Penelope gave Sebastian to JJ. Emily went with Rossi to look over at the house.

"Why would someone do this to her?"

Rossi was scanning over the living room, "She must have rejected someone, or they wanted revenge." He saw the couch seeing a blanket that was on the couch, "Looks like she slept her with her son. She must've got woken up but someone knocking. Probably thinking Reid was at the door. The unsub knocks, Katerina opens the door, and she gets taken." He looked towards the door, seeing a bit of blood on the carpet. "But where was Sebastian?"

Emily goes to the tv, as she presses play seeing the movie play, "Right with her in the living room. But how come she didn't scream?"

"He probably was asleep. The unsub must've knocked her out, before she got the chance to scream."

Emily looks outside where JJ was with Sebastian, "I can't imagine how all of this must feel for Sebastian."

Rossi nods, as they walk outside, where Reid, Morgan and Hotch were.

"What did you find out?"

Rossi looks at Reid, "We think the unsub knocked on the door, while Katerina and Sebastian was on the couch. She must've been asleep with him. There was a knock on the door,  
the dog barked, she answered the phone and got hit to stop her from screaming. But why not take Sebastian as instead?"

"Probably because he wasn't the target."

Penelope was on the porch, as she was typing, "I got it. The car belong to... oh my god.. the car belongs to a David Wilson... he.. he is a friend of Ryan's that always hit on Katerina.. I send the address to your phones.."

"Morgan, take Prentiss and Reid."

JJ takes Sebastian to the play set in the back yard. As Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid went to David Wilson's home. JJ sat on the swing watching Sebastian slowly swinging back and forth, "Sebastian, we are doing everything to find your mo-.."

"Is mommy coming back?"

JJ looks at him sadly, as she smiles warmly, "Yes, mommy is coming back. Do you want to stay with Henry?" She saw him nod, as she smiles, "Alright, I can do that." JJ saw Hotch by the picnic table.

"How is he doing?"  
JJ sighs, "What would you expect? Sebastian is worried if his mommy is coming back."

Katerina woke up, as her eyes fluttered open, as she groans. She winces at the pain, seeing the dark room she was in, dimmed by soft light. She looks around at her surroundings, as she sits up. She heard faint footsteps, and people talking. She looks behind her seeing a small window, as she stands up, getting on top of a small crate, looking outside. She lifts her hands up to try and pry open the window. She stopped at the footsteps coming towards the room, as she gets off the table and and stands in the middle of the room. A man opens the door, as he smiles, "Nice to see you again, Kat."

Katerina's eyes widen, as she goes to back away. The man walks closer, "You don't remember me, do you?" He laughs, "Of course you don't. Let me refresh your memory. You were 14, you were hanging out with a couple of friends of your's from school. You snuck out to a party with them, your friends were partying and dancing with them. "He touched her arm, "So I decided to have a dance with you. And yo-.."

Katerina looks at him, "I was 14! And you were touching me, when I told you to leave me alone." She started to feel panic in her, "Why are you doing this? I have a son..."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A SON!" He lowered his voice, "You wanted it! Now I want to finish that night." He pushed Katerina down, as she began to panic. She began to kick him, fighting him off, as she kicked his face. Her hands were bounded in front of her, as she looks towards the door, as the man was against the wall in pain. She bolted for the door, as she ran upstairs from the basement she was in. She saw the front door, she looks around and quietly walks towards the front door, quietly opening it. As she ran towards the woods. Katerina could heard the man yell for her, "Kat! Katerina!" She covers her mouth, as she began to sob quietly in her hand.

After Morgan and Prentiss brought David Wilson in the interrogation room, while they were questioning them. Reid was behind the two glass, watching. Hotch came in and stood beside Reid, "Anything?"

Reid looks at Hotch, "He doesn't know about Kat being kidnapped. Or who took her."

Hotch nods, as Morgan and Prentiss came out of the interrogation room.

"Hotch, he doesn't know anything."

Hotch looks at David in the room, "Let him go, we have to think about this in a different perspective."

They let David go, as everyone began to gather, as Garcia walks in with her laptop. Rossi was sitting down at the table looking at everything on their board, "I don't understand.  
Katerina changed her life, when she was pregnant with Sebastian. Who would want to take a mother from her son?"

"Maybe the unsub was jealous of the life they never had."

Reid shook his head, "No, I think it is more than that. Garcia did you find anything about her past?"

Garcia began typing on her laptop, "Uh no, she was a good kid. Good grades. She has college degrees for Native American culture. A UTI for work shop, and philosophy..." She stopped typing, "When she was 14, she filed a report for sexual assault. It says she was at a party with her friends, and one of the high schoolers came on to her, and started touching her..."

"That was 2 years before you guys adopted her. She did say anything about it?"

Penelope shook her head, "No. She didn't really want to talk about it much.

Hotch looks at Garcia, "Who did she file a report against?"

"Adam Campbell. He lives just 6 blocks from Kat's house."

Katerina was hiding behind some bushed, as she tries to get her hands untied. Once her hands were free, she rubs her wrists, as she sighs. In her mind, she thought she was going to die. She shook her head, 'I can't think like that. I have a son, who needs me. A family... who is waiting for me. I have Spencer, who needs me.' She looks from the bushes, seeing a house that she ran from, light up. She heard faint talking from the camp fire in teh back of the house. She quietly but quickly moved to get a better view. She then ran in the woods more, trying to find a way quicker to the city. The sun was setting, as she bites her bottom lip. She hear Adam yelling for her, faintly. She leans against the tree, as she pants softly, as she heard him calling, she ran. She tripped over a root, as she cries out, but covers her mouth. She rolled over under vines that made a hiding spot. She heard crunching of leaves, as she watches as footsteps stop in front of where she was hiding as he kept calling. She felt tears falling down her cheeks. Adam walks off to look through the woods more, "Come on, Kat! I will find you!" Katerina looked around her for a weapon seeing a thick stick, as she grips it. She prayed for someone to find her soon, not wanting to die in the woods.

As Derek, Hotch, Emily, Rossi and Spencer entered Adam's house, yelling clear when Adam wasn't there. They began to look around. Derek was in a second bedroom, "Hey, guys!" Everyone walks towards Derek, seeing what looks like shrine of Katerina. "All of these pictures of of Katerina. Even the one at the where we were at her house."  
Prentiss and Reid looks through the room seeing year books. Then a a year book of Katerina's old school. Reid flipped through it, seeing Katerina's picture and name in a heart.

"He drew a heart around Katerina's picture in the yearbook."

"It looks like Adam didn't take rejection well."

Morgan looks around, "He wouldn't take Katerina here. To many witnesses would hear her, and see her struggle."

"He must've taken her to a remote area." Reid looks between Hotch and Morgan. Hotch called Garica to see if Adam had any other place he would take her. Through the speaker phone, they could heart Garcia typing. "There is an abandoned house, that has had a few calls of a disturbance. I just sent you the address to your phones."

Hotch nods, "Lets go. We don't have much time." The team piled into the vehicles, as they speed off to the address.

As day became night, Katerina stay hidden in the bushes. She sighs, as she didn't hear anything for a while. She layed down, to rest her eyes for a while. Adam didn't stop until he found her. The sound of vehicles could be heard. She opens her eyes, as she sits up as quietly as she could. She could hear the faint rustling of the leaves, as she tried to stay quiet. In the distances she could here multiple footsteps hitting in the leaves. Adam saw rustling from Katerina trying to move away from being seen, he smirks, as he dives and grabs her legs.

"No! Noo! Let go of me!" Adam smirks, as he laughs at her.

"Keep quiet or I will blow your brains out, Kat." Katerina stops, as she grips the thick stick and hits Adam over the head with it repeatedly.  
The multiple foots steps were quick, as she can hear her name being called out, her head snaps towards the sounds, as she looks down at Adam who was gripping his head. She gets up and ran towards the yelling. Adam got up and began to run after her, as he began to shot towards her shooting her in her leg, as she screams. "Fuck!" Suddenly flashlights were shined on her, as Adam stopped at the flashlights.

"Adam Campbell, FBI!" She knew Derek's voice as she saw Adam run off, with Derek close on his tail.

Katerina looks up seeing Spencer, as she winces standing up, and limps to him as she hugs him tightly, tears falling down her face, "Thank god." Spencer hugs her close, her arms around her waist.

"Don't worry. You're safe. I got you."

The medics were close by, as Spencer and Emily help Katerina to the ambulance. The medcis helped her on a gurney. Derek came back towards the police cars and the suburbans, shoving him in the back of the police car.

"Reid you go with Katerina, we will meet up with you at the hospital. I will inform Garcia on the way there."

Spencer gets into the ambulance, as they shut the doors, they drove off. As the EMTs checked her vitals, Katerina looks at Spence, "Where's Sebastian?"

Spencer looks at her, "He is with Henry as JJ's. Just relax. Okay?"

Katerina nods, as she lays back and closes her eyes.

Once they arrived to the hospital the doctors told Spencer to wait outside until they were done. He went to the waiting room, he heard footsteps, as Garcia goes to Spencer.

"Where is she? Is everything alright? When can we see her?"

"The doctors are looking over her fully to see if she has any fractures, concussions. After that we can see her." Garcia nods, as the rest of the team arrived, and was informed.  
They waited around until JJ came with Sebastian and Henry, looking at them, "Henry wanted to see if Aunt Kat was okay."

Sebastian and Henry were playing, the doctor came in looking around, "Hart family?" Everyone stands up looking at the doctor, "Katerina is doing fine, she has some bruised ribs, a concussion, and she needed stitches. But other than that she is fine."

"Can we go see her?"

The doctor nods at her, as the team began walking towards Katerina's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, as Garcia walks to Katerina as she hugs her sister, "Thank god, your alright."

Katerina smiles, hugging Penelope back, "Of course, I'm alright. You guys found me."

Everyone looks at Katerina smiling, giving her flowers and cards. Sebastian looks at Katerina, as he went to run to her, but Spencer picked him up mid run and lightly sets him on the bed. Katerina hugs Sebastian, as tears fell down her cheeks. "We will be outside." He referred towards Derek, Penelope, and Reid. Sebastian looks at her.

"Why are you sad mommy?"

Katerina smiles, as she wipes away the tears, "I'm not sad. I'm happy." Sebastian nestles in her lap. Derek smiles at them.

"Well, I'm glad we got him. But I need to know, why he took you, Kat."

"Derek, I don't think this is-.." Katerina looks at Penelope.

"Pen, it's okay. I wasn't going to hide from my past forever." Katerina leans back, "He sexually assaulted me, when I was in foster home custody. I went to a party, my friends talked me into you. I didn't drink, I stayed by my friends. I went to get something to drink, and when I came back they were gone, I guess went to talk to some guys. He came over to talk to me, I guess seeing that I was alone. Well he got to close to me, he started to put his hands on me. I felt scared, and freaked out. I told me to stop, but he didn't. AFter he touched me again, I ran. After I calmed down, I went to the police. They brushed it off, but it is still on record I presume. After that day, I barely went to school or got out of the house, because of it. After a few months I began to take self defense classes. That escalated to boxing classes."

Derek nods, "Okay, I will tell the team. You take care of yourself, alright?"

Katerina nods, as she leans back, putting her head back, "When can I get out of here?"

Penelope laughs softly, "I will go check." She gets up and walks to the nurse's station.

"You have been quiet, Spence."

Spencer looks up at her, "I.. thought I lost you."

Katerina reaches over a bit, taking his hand, "Spencer, your stuck with me. Nothing is going to take me away from you. Not some, person who can't take rejection, not even the psychos you catch on a daily basis."

Spencer leans over, and kisses her forehead. Penelope comes in, "They are doing the papers, then you are set to go home. Do you want to stay at one of our places?"

Katerina shook her head, "No I want to go back home. Not some reject is going to keep me from living in my own home." Penelope nods.

Once Katerina was home, Ace was happily prancing around. Happy, that his owner was home. Spencer helped with Sebastian, and letting Ace out. "I'm going to put him to bed." Katerina smiles as she nods. She sits on the couch, leaning back. She puts her head back against the couch. She looks up at the ceiling in thought. Spencer come back downstairs, and looks at her, "Do you want anything?"

Katerina looks towards Spencer, as she smiles, "Some tea would be nice." Spencer nods, and went to the kitchen. Katerina gets up and hobbles to the kitchen as she sits down, at  
the kitchen table.

"I was thinking.." Spencer looks towards Katerina, as she continues, "I was thinking once I'm healed, you should take a vacation."

"A vacation? To where?"

Katerina bites her bottom lip, "I spoke with Derek and Penelope along with JJ. They told me you were close to your mom." Spencer got a little bit fidgety, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I heard about her. And she seems like a nice woman."

"I will have to take to my mom about it." Spencer's voice was got soft, as he finished making her tea, and walks over and puts the cup in front of her as he sat down. Katerina reaches over and takes his hand as she smiles.

"If your anything like your mom, I'm sure she would want to meet me."

Spencer nods, as he looks at her. His heart was pounding in his chest, as he rubs his thumb over her fingers lightly. He knows she is a strong woman, but he is still afraid deep down inside of him, that something will happen to her. Katerina began to sip on her tea, as she relaxes fully. Ace came back inside, as she leans her hand down, petting his head lightly. Once she finished her tea, looking at him, "I think I might go to sleep." Spencer laughs softly, as he gets up and puts her cup in the sink. He then goes and locks doors, before going over and helping Katerina up, walking to the stairs. Spencer picks her up, and walks upstairs, Katerina blushes, "Spence, you didn't have to carry me."

"Well I wanted to." Katerina giggles, as she puts her arms around his neck, as he walks to the bedroom and sits her down on the bed. He goes to stand up, but stopped when Katerina grasped at his tie. She pulls him down a bit as she leans up kissing him softly. Spencer kissed her back, his hand on top of Katerina's hand that held his tie. He felt her pull away, looking down at her.

"In that smart brain of your's... I bet there is a beast waiting to be unleased." Katerina giggles softly, as he laughs softly.

"Get dressed, Kat. We will talk more about it later."

They got ready for bed, as he helped Katerina in bed first, before he got in and turned off the lights. Katerina scoots closer to Spencer as he turns towards her, putting his arms around her. As he heard the soft breathing, as Katerina slept. Spencer just laid there holding and running his hand through Katerina's hair. He felt more at peace with Katerina home, Sebastian in the next room, with Ace at the top of the steps sleeping. He felt more at home than he ever has.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Story for the delay on the story. I haven't been feeling well these few days. But I hope you like this chapter! c:**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

After a couple of weeks, Katerina began walking normally. A few of the team came to check up on her or call her to make sure she didn't need anything. Katerina was walking to the car, so she could pick up Sebastian from pre-k. She began to drive off to pick up her son, as she smiles warmly. Her phone rang as she put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"What's up baby sister."

Katerina laughs softly, "I'm on my way to pick up Sebastian from school. Then going to the store."

"So I heard, from a little birdie, that you want to take a vacation."

Katerina shook her head, "Who told you? Spencer?"

"He isn't good, at hiding things when it comes to you. It is like he is dripping with love from his pores."

Katerina laughs, "I asked him if we could meet his mom."

"Aw! That is so sweet! What did he say?"

Katerina smiles as she sighs, "That he would have to talk to his mom about it."

"Well he writes to his mom all the time. I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"Yeah, well I hope so." She pulled into head start, "Well I'm here, I will call you later alright?"

"Oh, send love to my nephew! Love you bye!" Katerina laughs once she heard Penelope hang up. SHe gets out of the car, and walks inside and got Sebastian. Once in the car, she looks at him, "What would you like for lunch, lil man?"

Sebastian tilts his head in thought, "McDonalds!"

Katerina laughs, as she nods, "Alright, McDonalds it is."

Once they got to McDonalds, and ordered what they wanted, they sat in the play oom area. Katerina began to eat her sandwich, and drink her sweet tea. As Sebastian ate his happy meal, Katerina smiles at him, "Mommy, guess what we did today?"

"What did you do today?"

"We learned how to write our names, we learned how to count to 20." Sebastian smiles widely at his mom.

"That is great, baby. You will fly through your classes once you go to kindergarten." Sebastian giggles.

"Spencer can help me, be just like him." Katerina looks at him, as she smiles.

"You will?"

Sebastian nods, "Yeah!"

Katerina smiles, as they finished their meal and Sebastian played with the other kids. After a couple of hours, Katerina got Sebastian, as they got in the car and went home. They got home, Sebastian got in the house and hugs Ace, as he went upstairs to play with his toys. After a few hours of doing some chores around the house, she saw the it was getting dark. She has a routine, she would get Sebastian from head start, give Sebastian lunch, and she gets calls every other 2 hours for the team to check up on her, and Spencer calling to check on her and Sebastian and him talk to Sebastian before he goes to bed while they were on case, whenever they were free. Katerina usually gets a call from Spencer around a half hour after dinner time, so wind Sebastian down. But that call never came. She was now getting worried that something happened.

After a while it was time to put Sebastian down for bed. She goes upstairs, to put her son to bed. Helping him change his clothes, and tucks him in, as reads him a story. After the story she kissed his forehead, "Mommy?"

Katerina looks at him, "Yes, sweetie?"

"How come Spencer didn't call to tell me good night?"

Katerina sat on the edge of his bed, facing him, "Well Spencer has a job, he protects little kids like you, from evil villains, to make the world safer for you."

"So he is a super hero?"

Katerina laughs softly, as she nods, "Yeah, he is just like a super hero." She tucks him in again, as kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep okay?" Sebastian nods, as he yawns, as closed his eyes. She leaves the door ajar, as she walks downstairs and sits on the couch to watch a bit of television. She couldn't concentrate on the television, she began to fiddle with the throw blanket. After a while she got up and locked the doors, and went upstairs to sleep.

She woke up in the morning, as ran her hand through her hair, she looked at the clock, seeing it was 7 in the morning as she groans out. She lays back down and fell in and out of sleep, the sound of her phone buzzing, woke her up. She sits up, and answers the phone groggily, "Hello?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Katerina shrugs, "I was in and out of sleep. How come no one called me last night?"

Spencer smiles, "Because we were out in a area where we didn't have signal. I wanted to call, but when I went to go and get signal, I had to work on the case."

"Well, I'm glad you called. Sebastian was wondering why you didn't call at bed time, so I told him that you had a job that protect kids like him from evil villains to make the world safer. And he called you a super hero."

Spencer laughs softly, "Well in his eyes, I am."

Katerina laughs, "So you guys on your way home?"

Spencer nods, "Yeah, we are about 2 hours away, I can have Morgan give me a ride over."

"No, Sebastian wants to see you as soon as possible, so him and I will come and get you."

Spencer laughs, "Alright so see you in 2 hours?"

"Yeah," She bites her lip, "I missed you Spence..."

"I missed you to, Kat. I will see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah," She smiles as they hung up. She got up and fixed breakfast, as Sebastian came down a half hour later, as he rubs his eyes. "Good morning, I made some oatmeal, and you have orange juice."

"Morning mommy," Katerina smiles at him as he ate his breakfast.

"After your done eating, go brush your teeth, and get dressed. We are going to see Aunt Penelope."

"Yay!" He continued to eat his breakfast happily. A few minutes later, he finished his breakfast and went upstairs to brush his teeth and get dressed. Katerina smiles and finished her coffee, she went upstairs and brushed her teeth and got dressed. She came downstairs, seeing Sebastian coloring, as she grabs her purse, "What are you coloring, Seb?"

"I'm coloring a picture for Spencer." She looks at the drawing with her on one side, Sebastian in the middle with spencer on the other side of him and they all joined hands, "Do you think he will like it?"

Katerina smiles, "I think he will love it. Come on, lets go." Sebastian picked up his picture and walks with his mom to the car after Katerina locked up the house. She opened the door for him, as he climbed in and she buckled him in. She got in the car, and looks at him, as she smiles from the huge smile he had on his face, she pulls out and drives to the BAU.

Katerina and Sebastian were in the elevator, and pushed the floor to the BAU, once they arrived at the floor, Penelope was sorting files. Sebastian ran over to her, "Auntie Pen!" Penelope turns around seeing Sebastian, as she picks him up and held him.

"Well this is a surprise. How are you doing this morning?"

Sebastian smiles, "Good. I made Spencer a picture, you want to see?" Penelope nods her head as Sebastian showed her.

"Oh wow! He will love it." Katerina smiles, as she walks over to them, As Penelope hugs her sister, "Have you talked to Spencer yet?"

Katerina nods, "Yeah, that is why I am here." Sebastian went over towards Spencer's chair, and sat in it. The elevator door dinged, as the team walked out of the elevatorand walked towards the bullpen. They greeted Katerina and then went to Sebastian and greeted him with huge smile on their faces. Katerina smiles, as Spencer walks towards her, hugging her. Sebastian saw Spencer as his eyes lit up. He ran over as Spencer knelt down and picked him up.

"Hey, Sebastian. What do you have there?"

Sebastian showed him the picture, "I worked on it last night. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Do you know where I'm going to with it. I will frame it and put it on my desk." Sebastian hugged Spencer, smiling.

The team smiles, as they all went to go home and sleep for a while. As Katerina and Spencer walked to the car after they got off the elevator. Spencer put Sebastian in his car seat, and got in the car. They drove off, Katerina smiling, as Sebastian was talking to Spencer about his day yesterday, she looks over at Spencer who's smile could make someone with so much sadness smile.

"I have to tell you something, Kat."

Katerina looks at him, then back on the road, "Is everything okay, Spence?"

He nods, "What? Yeah, everything is fine. I wrote to my mom since our first date. And my mom is wanting to meet you and Sebastian."

She blinks, as she smiles, "She does?" She continued to drive, "Well that is great."

He smiles, as he leans back against the passenger seat, "So I was thinking next week, I can ask Hotch for some vacation time and we can go to Nevada."

Katerina smiles, as she nods, "That sounds like a plan."

~*~Time Skip~*~

It was the day, Katerina, Sebastian and Spencer were going to fly to Las Vegas, Nevada to see Spencer's mom, Diana Reid. Katerina wasn't so nervous when Spencer told her that his mom was wanting to meet her and Sebastian, but now that the day was here, she was nervous as hell. Sebastian was so excited to take the trip, he wanted to see the world and kearn everything that was put in his way. In a way, Sebastian reminds Katerina that Sebastian and Spencer are almost a like. Sebastian is smart, intelligent, and tends to be working on a picture he is drawing or reading a book he picks out from his room. Katerina was doing some last minute packing, as she moves some hair out of her face.

"You almost ready?" She heard a soft voice behind her, as she stands up, looking towards the door, seeing Spencer.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just doing some last minute packing, you know. Just in case." She smiles at him, as she zips up a duffle bag.

He walks over to her, as his hands were on her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I-... No I'm not okay. I have never flown anywhere in my life. And what if your mom doesn't like me, or Seba-..."

Spencer put his hands on her cheeks softly, leaning in and kisses her lightly, "Kat, my mom is anxious to meet you and Sebastian. And for the flying part, once your on it one time, it will be fine the second time." He smiles, "Come on, we don't want to miss our flight."

Katerina kissed him back softly, as she nods taking the duffle bag, as Sebastian was on the couch holding his stuffed elephant.

"Can we go now?"

Katerina laughs softly, as she nods, "Yes we can go." Spencer opened the door, as he picks up some bags and walks to the car, putting them in the back. Katerina got in the car, as Spencer offered to drive them. Once everyone was in, making sure the house was locked. They drove off to the airport, parked the car, went through security check and got on the plane just in time. The three of them got on a plane, as Sebastian wants to sit by the window, Katerina sat in the middle, as Spencer took the aisle seat. Katerina leans back against her seat, as she let out a long breath she was holding. Spencer leans his hand on top of Katerina's lightly squeezing it. She looks at Spencer as she smiles.

Hours went by as the plane landed, as they were given the signal to exit the plane, Katerina picked up Sebastian, Spencer took some bags. They walks to get the rest of their bags, and to the rental, Katerina put Sebastian in the car, and helped Sepncer with the bags. They got in the car, as Katerina leans back in the passenger seat, as she smiles warmly.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Spencer looks at Sebastian in the rear view mirror, "I know of a place that makes the best cheese burgers."

"Cheese burgers!"

Katerina giggles, as she smiles, "Cheese burgers it is." Spencer smiles, as he drove to a cheese burger joint, pulls in, and parks it. Katerina got out, as she stretches. Spencer got Sebastian out of the car, as he holds his hand. Katerina was in her own world, Spencer and Sebastian walks over to her. Katerina looks at them as she smiles at them, they walked in and order their lunch. Katerina was watching Spencer and Sebastian interact with each other, as she smiles. In her mind, she sees Spencer taking the role of a father to Sebastian. Spencer is already so good with Sebastian as it is.

"After we eat, we should check in the hotel and rest. Tomorrow we have a big day."

Katerina nods, "Sounds good to me, I think sitting down and not doing anything for a while as made me stiff."

Sebastian finished his cheese burger, as he yawn, rubbing his eyes. Katerina finished her chocolate shake, "I think someone can agree with you." Spencer paid for the food and give a waitress a tip. He picks Sebastian up, and walks to the car and puts him in. . They get in the car, as they pull out of the parking lot. Katerina looks in the back seat seeing Sebastian asleep. They drove to the hotel, parking once they got into the parking lot. Katerina picks up Sebastian, and his little backpack and his stuffed elephant, helping Spencer with some of the luggage. They walk in the lobby, checked in, and goes to their room. Once they got to their room, Katerina walks and goes to one of the beds and lays Sebastian down. She walks over sits on the other bed, as she stretches. Katerina lays back, as she closes her eyes relaxing on the soft bed, she felt the bed dip. She felt a kiss on her cheek that went up on her lips as she lightly kissed back, her arms around Spencer's neck, as she smiles pulling back from the kiss.

Spencer kissed her forehead lightly, "Let's rest and we can go get some dinner or we can have take out."

"I think take out sounds good."

Katerina took a nap, along with Sebastian. Spencer was use to jet lag from flying due to his work. Sebastian woke up an hour and a half later, he rubs his eyes, as he goes over to Spencer and sits on his lap.

"Can we have Pizza?"

Spencer looks at him, as he nods, "Sure, we can have pizza. I will order it now so you can have something to eat, but lets give your mom a bit more of a nap." Sebastian nods.  
Spencer and Sebastian sat there, as they traded small stories. Katerina was partially wake, she watches them interact, as there was a knock on the door, as the pizza arrived. Spencer and Sebastian sat at the table by the sliding glass door, as it was beginning to be night time. They were admiring the city lights.

"I used to live here for when I was younger. The lights are amazing at night."

Sebastian was eating as he looks at Spencer, "How come you don't live here anymore? Is it because of bullies?"

Spencer laughs, as he looks at Sebastian, "No. I went to college and got a few degrees. When I turned 18, I put my mom in a home. I knew she had a help, and I would see her when I came by."

"Mommies are everything. Mommy makes sure I'm tucked in bed, reads me stories, cuddles, and gives you boo-boo kisses."

Katerina silently sits up, as she smiles at them, as Spencer nods, "I know they are. But I couldn't take care of my mom any more."

"Maybe you can take care of me and mommy."

Spencer smiles, as he ate a few more pieces of his pizza, "That is the plan, Sebastian. That is the plan." Katerina got up, and silently walks behind Spencer, as she smiles widely, she kissed his neck, as he jumped at the sudden kiss he felt.

"Hello, my loves." She gets a piece of pizza, and took a bite. She turns around as looks at the dusk against the city.

"How long have you been up?"

Katerina looks at him, "Since the pizza came to the door. I was enjoying watching you two. But actually I have been up when you two were trading stories." She leans back, as she finished her piece of pizza. Sebastian giggles as he smiles happily. They talked and laughed at least until 9. Katerina saw Sebastian rubbing his eyes, "Come one, sweetie let's get you cleaned up." She goes and gets some wipes, and began to wipe his face, as he yawned. After his face was wiped cleaned, he went to get in his pajamas. He gets in the bed, and lays down.

"Goodnight my love bug." She kissed his head softly.

Spencer came over, as he kissed his head, "Good night, Sebastian."

Katerina smiles, as she goes and gets in her nightclothes in the bathroom. She was listening to them talk as she smiles, Spencer was telling him a story, until Sebastian fell asleep. Katerina came in as she was brushing her hair.

"You know, you are great with kids."

Spencer nods, as he stands up after tucking Sebastian in, "When JJ was pregnant with Henry, I read every book about what to do if someone was pregnant. And I babysit Henry when she wants to-.." She looks at her,as she wore a silk night gown, as he eyes her.

Katerina blinks at him, "What? This gown isn't clean?"

"No, you look gorgeous, Kat." Katerina smiles, as she walks over to him, as she leans up kissing him softly.

~*~Time Skip~*~

Spencer, Katerina and Sebastian was at the home to see Spencer's mom, they walk in and one of the nurses recongized Spencer.

"Spencer! Your back! Your mom has been asking about you since yesterday. I didn't know you were in town." She saw Sebastian as she kneels down, "Who is this little fella?"

"I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you." The nurse shakes his head, as she looks at Spencer.

"Your mom is in the dining area."

Spencer smiles, as he nods, "Thanks Sheila." He takes Katerina's hand, as he walks to the couch where his mom was sitting at, writing in her journal. As he lets go of Katerina's hand, he goes and sits down on a coffee table in front of his mom. "Hey mom."

She was writing a bit more, as she looks up at the voice as she smiles, "Oh Spencer." She sits up a bit more on the couch, as she smiles, "How are you?"

Spencer smiles warmly, "I'm fine, mom." he looks at Katerina and Sebastian, "Mom, I want you to meet two people." Katerina and Sebastian walks closer to them as Spencer introduced them. "Mom, this is Katerina and Sebastian Hart. Kat, Sebastian this is my mom, Diana Reid."

Sebastian looks at Diana as he sits on the couch, with his stuffed elephant as he spoke, "Did you know that elephants are 24,000 pounds but are very gentle?"

Diana looks at Sebastian, "And they have quite the memory as well." Sebastian's eyes light up like a christmas tree, as he smiles.

"They do?" Diana nods at the little boy in front of her. Sebastian smiles as Katerina watches with a loving smile. Diana looks up from Sebastian to Katerina, "So your the woman, that stole my boys heart."

Katerina blushes, as she nods, "Yes, ma'am I am."

Dian smiles, "The lady has manners. I like her already." Spencer sits there, as a smile formed on his face, watching them as he nods.

"I do to." He looks at Katerina, with the same smile. Diana watches them, as she looks at Katerina again.

"So tell me about yourself."

Katerina looks at her, as her hands were in her lap nervously, "What would you like to know?"

Diana smiles, "I would just like to get to know you. So from the beginning."

Katerina nods softly, as she moves some hair behind her ear, "Well I was adpoted. I'm Penelope Garcia's adoptive sister since I was 16. I was..." She closes her eyes and exhales slowly, "I was sexually assaulted at 14. I finished high school and went to college. I have a degree in Native American culture, I have a UTI degree is auto shop, and a degree is philosophy. I was with my ex boyfriend for a while until a few months ago. It's been more like half a year. I was in an abusive relationship, that brought the whole world to place." She looks at Sebastian, as he was playing with his elephant, "I didn't want a relationship with him at first. But he has helped me through a lot. I was kidnapped by the man who assaulted me when I was 14, and Spencer is the one who found me and saved me along with his team. With him or his team... I wouldn't be here.."

Diana smiles at her, as she leans back watching her, "My son is pretty remarkable. And what what I see in front of me, and what I learned from the way you act... My son needs someone like you in his life."

Spencer was a bit shocked by his mother's words, as he blushes a bit. As they day went on they talked and hung out with Diana until Diana told them to go ahead and take Sebastian out on the town. For the week Spencer took off from work, they spent it together with his mom, Katerina and Sebastian. As the week was up they went to Diana to say goodbye, but she wanted them to visit more often, and wanted to talk more to Sebastian, as Spencer nods and agrees. They said their goodbye and headed airport to go home. Katerina was thankful for pictures because Penelope wanted to know how it went. Once they got home Spencer took them back to house, and took Sebastian to bed, since they got home at 9 o'clock at night. Everyone was tired from their adventure from Las Vegas, and headed to bed. Spencer and Katerina went and laid in bed, as Katerina sighs with happiness.

"Your mom is a wonderful woman, Spence. I see where you get your brains." She giggles.

Spencer was quiet as she looks at himas she sits up, blinking, "Spencer what's wrong."

"Around age 25-30, 1.1 percent people world wide can be affected by that. And I'm scared I'm going to be like my mom. I thought by age 24 I would find a cure. My memories I have with my mom, are slowly fading." He felt a hand on top of his, as Katerina scoots closer to him, squeezing his hand as he continued to talk, "I haven't been tested for it yet, because I don't want it to be trigger... and... and I'm terrified." Spencer's voice cracked, as Katerina takes his head in her hands, as she looks at him lovingly.

"Spence... Spencer, look at me," He looks up at her with tear filled eyes, "I am here for you. No matter what you are going through. Or what your mind is going to be like, if you have it. You have me through it all. You have the team who love you dearly." She felt tears down her cheeks as she smiles through the tears, as Spencer looks in her eyes, as his hands were on his lap, "You have Sebastian. God Sebastian thinks you are the world to him. And I..." she takes a breath as she closes her eyes then looks at him, "You have me. I'm not leaving you because of disease that can't be helped. Whatever your going through, I will go through, Spence. You helped me through my toughest time, and I thank you for that. Your stuck with me." She puts her forehead on his, as she heard Spence sigh. He leans up and kissed her, Katerina kissed him back feeling all of his emotions come through the kiss. She puts her arms around his neck, her hand lightly grasping his short locks. She felt Spencer's hands on her waist, pulling her onto his lap making her straddle him. She pulls away, as she bites her bottom lip.

"You know... my mom was right."

Katerina looks at him, "And what was she right about?"

Spencer ran his hand up and down her lower back lightly, "You are a remarkable woman. And I do need you in my life." He buried his head in her neck, lightly inhaling her scent as it seems to calm him. He felt Katerina's hand run through his short brown hair, as she smiles.

"Let's go to bed, Spence. Derek will be here to drop off Ace and I'm most certainly that Penelope will be over here as well." Katerina lays down, as Spencer nods. They laid down, as Spencer was the one who was curled up to her, as Katerina smiles, listening to his breathing even out that lulled her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post on here. I haven't been feeling good, and I have had writers blocks. I hope you like this chapter!**

The next day, Katerina was the first one up around 8 o'clock knowing Sebastian would be up in an hour. She walks downstairs and made coffee, as she began to make breakfast around 8:45. She heard two different knocks, as she goes and gets the door, seeing Ace prance around at being home.

"Your dog, is a handful but a protective handful."

Katerina laughs, "Yeah well most of the time he is a big baby. Come on in. Hey Pen."

As they both walk in, Penelope smiles, "Show me pictures!" Katerina handed Penelope her phone, as she looks at the videos and picture of Katerina and Spencer's trip. Derek was over Penelope's shoulder looking at them, as Katerina smiles as she cooked.

"You got Wonder boy in swim trunks and in the water?"

"Actually I didn't, Sebastian did. He wanted to go into the pool but not alone. So Spence got in with him." Katerina put some of the food that was done on a few plates, as she smiles.

"Pretty Woman, no one has been able to get him to do stuff like this." Derek blinks in wonderment.

"Chocolate thunder is right. I mean he has muscles no one knew about! Well until now, but still!"

Katerina giggles, "His mom told Spencer, that I was that something he needs in his life. And last night he agreed."

Penelope put her hand on her heart, "That is adorable!"

Derek laughs, as he nods, "Listen I was thinking of us going out, having a few drinks and just having fun. I'm talking the team and you."

Katerina looks at him, "I don't know, I don't do clubs."

"Come on, put a few drinks in your body and let everything talk. Besides if anything Sebastian can stay at Hotch's house for a sleepover or at JJ's."

Katerina looks at Derek, "I will talk to Spence about it. And I will get back with you around 4."

Derek nods, "Alright! Well I have errands to go do."

Penelope nods, "I will keep you company. Bye sis!" Katerina hugs Penelope and then Derek and waves at them. As Spencer woke up with the smell of coffee and breakfast. He walks downstairs, seeing Katerina cooking. He walks up behind her, hugging her from behind. He began to kiss and nibble on her neck. Katerina leans into his arms, as she bites her lips.

"Well good morning, Spencer."

Spencer smiles, "Good morning, I heard Morgan and Garcia."

She nods, "Yeah they brought back Ace. Derek asked me, if we would like to go out with the team."

Spencer looks at her, as her bites his bottom lip, "I...I don't know, Kat... I don't do well in outings."

Katerina turns around in his arms, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Everything will be fine. I promise you." She leans up, kissing him softly, "I will be by your side. Nothing will happen to you to make you embarrass yourself." She giggles, as Spencer smiles.

"I embarrass myself about 95% of the time."

Katerina smiles, "Well then I will help you make feel confident."

Spencer looks down at her, "I certainly hope so, Kat."

She smiles, as she heard Sebastian come into the kitchen, "Good morning, Seb."

Sebastian smiles, going to his mom, as she leans down as she kissed her son. Sebastian smiles, as Spencer smiles as well. Sebastian sits on the kitchen table chair as Katerina gives him breakfast and orange juice. "How would you like to go spend the night at Jack's house tonight? Does that sound good?"

Sebastian smiles widely as he nods, "Yeah!" Katerina giggles. She heard her phone ringing, as Spencer looks at her.

"Go ahead and get it. I will get Sebastian."

Katerina smiles, kissing him softly, as she answers her phone, "Hello?"

"Are you alone?"

Katerina saw Spencer with Sebastian, as Katerina walks outside in the backyard, as Ace followed her outside and ran around to play with his toys, "Yeah, I'm alone."

"How is everything going?"

Katerina rubs her neck, "Everything is fine. Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to come in at 10 to talk."

She sighs, "I know. The team asked for Spencer and I to go out."

"Then you have to cancel."

"I-.." She sighs, "I can't. Then they will know. And you don't need that."

"Listen, Hart. In a week, they are going to know anyway."

Katerina sighs, "The only people that know is you and the Director. I can't be lying anymore, I don't want to loose Spencer... I.. I can't.."

"I will call you at 10."

"But I-.." The line disconnects, she looks inside the door, she walks back in as Ace follows her.

"Is everything okay, Kat?" Kat looks up at Spencer as she nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was the wrong number is all." She smiles, she goes to Sebastian kissing his head. She texted Hotch to see if Sebastian could stay the night, as Hotch agreed for Seb staying the night.

_

As a few hours went by, Hotch came by to pick up Sebastian. Katerina thanked Hotch, as she closed the door behind Hotch after saying by to Sebastian. Katerina had 2 hours to text Derek, Spencer was cleaning a bit. Katerina goes to Spencer, "Hey Spencer, can we talk?"

Spencer stops what he was doing, as he looks at Katerina, "Yeah. What's going on?" He walks over to Katerina, who was in the living room. She smiles warmly at him.

"I just want to get some things off of my chest, that I need to get off of my chest." She sits down, as her hands were in her lap. Spencer sits down next to her, watching her movements, then looks up at her. Katerina looks at him, as she smiles softly, "I just want you to listen, at least until I am done. We have been together for a few months, and we have had an amazing time from then to now. My heart swells to see Sebastian so close to a father figure in his life that isn't a low life." Katerina laughs softly as she smiles, "My feelings for you, are... are out of my control to keep inside of me.." She inhales deep then exhales, "God... I didn't realise how hard this was for me. Okay," she rubs her legs, as her best bet is to just go out with it, "Spencer, I am in-..." Her phone rings, as she groans she looks at the screen seeing it was Derek calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Pretty Woman. So what did he say?"

"Yeah we are going," Katerina smiles, as she looks at Spencer mouthing she was sorry and they will talk later.

"Good we will see you in a few."

Katerina hangs up, "They are going to be here in a few. We can talk later okay?"

Spencer nods, as he leans over and kisses her cheek softly, "You mean the world to me, Katerina. Don't you ever forget that." He gets up and goes to get changed. She gets up and also gets changed, as she watches Spencer change. Over the time she as spent with Spencer, everything about him amazes her. The way he walks, talks, and the way his beautiful and brilliant mind works. The knock on the door was heard as Spencer went and got the door. Katerina was on the bed, as she was getting dressed. Her mind in a different state, in a week her life will change forever. She gets up and closes the door and locks it, leaning up against the door, her hand over her mouth. As tears fall down her cheeks, scared that everything she has worked for in her life will be gone. The man she trusts with her mind, body and soul, may not want anything to do with her. She finishes getting dressed, looking in the mirror, wiping her tears away, shaking softly. She closes her eyes to calm her nerves. There was a knock on her door, she looks at herself in the mirror straightening up, as she gains her composer back, and answers the door. Seeing Penelope as she smiles warmly.

"Are you ready to go?"

Katerina nods, as she grabs her purse, nodding. She walks downstairs with Penelope, to Derek and Spencer. As they went to a bar to meet up with Emily, they sat at the table with her, as they ordered their drinks. Everyone was sharing stories, jokes, and Spencer telling facts. She watches her extended family, as she smiles warmly, taking a drink. Her focus was on Spencer while he was telling his facts. She felt her phone vibrate, taking it out and looking at it, seeing a text. She mentally debates answering the text, putting her phone away so she can enjoy her night out. She repeatedly felt her phone vibrate, looking towards the bar.

"Hey I'm going to get another round for everyone." She kissed Spencer's cheek softly as he leans into the kiss. She walks over to the bar, leaning against it. "Why are you here? And I thought you are suppose to be sober, Strauss?"

Erin Strauss was drinking water, "I am sober. This is just water. How is everything with them?"

Katerina looks back, looking at them, "Everything is fine with them. Now why are you here?"

"Since you wouldn't meet myself or the Director, we didn't if you won't come to us. We will come to you. The Romanians, find out that you are protecting them. They will kill you."

Katerina looks at the bartender as he was getting her order, "I rather them kill me than get to Spencer or the rest of them. And if they touch them or my son. I will kill them myself."

"The BAU doesn't know that this doesn't exist. In a week they will know. And it could damper on your's and Reid's relationship. We can put you back on the streets. Your sister, Penelope Garcia helped you with Ryan, then we found you. And helped you back on your feet and while we did that, we wanted you to help out the BAU."

Katerina looks at Strauss, as she sighs, "No matter how this ends... I think it would put a damper on things... And my son will be in the cross fire. And it isn't fair for him." She goes to pick up her order as she looks at her, "And it isn't fair for me either, Strauss."

She walks back over to the team, as she sits down handing out everyone's drink. Soft music played in the background. Everyone was talking, Katerina takes Spencer's hand as she stands up, "Come on."

Spencer blinks, "What are you doing?"

Katerina smiles, as Spencer got up, and Katerina walks a little ways, as she smiles, seeing other people dance, "I want to dance with you."

"But-..But I don't dance, Kat."

Katerina smiles, as she puts her arms around Spencer's neck, feeling him put his hands on her waist as she smiles, "Just move with music." As her body slowly sways to the music, Spencer's body movements began to do the same. She felt him begin to relax, as she moves closer, putting her head on his shoulder. His head in her neck, as they danced. She bites her bottom lip, Spencer kissed her neck softly. She giggles, as she nuzzles his shoulder.

"They are a good couple."

Derek looks over at the two, "Yeah they are. I'm just glad Reid found someone."

~*~Time Skip~*~

As the week went by, Spencer went to work early as usual. Katerina was getting dressed, as she was making breakfast for Sebastian, and letting Ace for a while. After a while, Sebastian came downstairs and sits at the table, Katerina gives him his breakfast, as she kisses his head softly.

"Good morning, Seb."

"Good morning mommy." She looks at him, as she smiles warmly at him. She has been undercover for about 2 1/2 years for the BAU. Straus found her after Penelope let her stay at her house until she got on her feet. Strauss came by and talked to her, about recruiting a undercover. Still able to keep her own identity and everything she has learns from high school and college. Just she will be watching over the team over Romanian triads. She heard a knock on the door, as she went to door, seeing the babysitter. She went and kissed Sebastian, "I will be back sweetie. I love you, and I will call you call you soon."

_

Hotch called everyone into the conference room, as they saw Strauss. They sat down as they blink a bit.

"Hotch, what's going on?"

Strauss looks at Morgan, "I am here because of this case in our hands. It has been for some time now." As pictures came up behind her, "10 victims in the the past two months, all tortured, drugged, and government officials in Portland, Oregon."

"What does this have to do with us?"

Strauss looks at Rossi and then the others, "Because of work, I found out their next targets are the BAU." Penelope blinks as she looks around at everyone.

"How did you find that out? And why us?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Because two people is on the FBI most wanted list, Ștefan Albu and Vasile Balan." The team looks at Katerina who was standing in front of them. Spencer just stared at her with hurt and disappointment. She sighs internally. Strauss looks at them.

"Katerina have been undercover since she went to Garcia's house after Ryan Jackson abused her, I went to her and I decided to make Katerina an undercover for the BAU team in case something like this happens. She protects you," Morgan blinks at Strauss, then back at Katerina.

"She doesn't own a gun, she has a kid."

Katerina looks at him, "I keep two guns in the floor board of my room."

Strauss looks at everyone, "the last victim 25 years old, Mikeal Dominero. He is in the hospital saying he escaped the attack. The Portland Police Bureau wants our help in this. All of you." She looks at Katerina then the team, "We leave in 2 hours."

Katerina nods as she watches Strauss walk out of the conference room, everyone looks at Katerina as she bites her bottom lip.

"How come we didn't see this?" Derek scoffs.

Spencer was quiet as Katerina put her hands in her pockets, "Listen guys. I want to explain."

"Explain what? That you basically lied to us?" Penelope started to cry, "My own sister lied to me. To us."

Katerina sighs. "I did it to protect you." They were still talking to each other, "I did it to protect you guys, from them." She slams down pictures of everyone from personal lives to vacation photos and loved ones. "I did it so I can be in your lives a little while longer!" Katerina's voice cracks, "If you don't believe me, fine. I'm doing this for you guys and my son." Spencer remained quiet, as Katerina looks at him, "Spen-.." He got up and left the conference room, as she sat there, sniffling. The team looks at Katerina then at each other, everyone left all but Hotch.

"Give them time, Kat. That is a lot of information that they have to process." He goes over to her, as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know why you did it Katerina. I'm just shocked that you kept it from profilers."

"I never meant to hurt him, Aaron."

Hotch sits down, looking at her, "I know you didn't. But your risking your life for theirs. They will understand. Get your over to go bag, and meet us on the plane."

Katerina nods, as she looks out the window of the conference room to the bullpen, seeing Spencer. She sighs softly, she walks out of the conference room and into the bullpen. Strauss gave her an office by the conference room. The team barely looked at her, but Morgan got up and went to her office. He knocks lightly.

"Hey, Kat.."

Katerina looks up at him, as she packs her to go bag, "Hey.." She zipped up her to go bag.

"Kat, listen I just want to apologize."

"Derek, you don't have to apologize."

Derek sighs, "Katerina, look at me. Your doing this to keep us safe, especially Sebastian. Listen you are a part of this team, our family."

Katerina leans against the desk, looking at him then towards the bullpen, "I didn't want to hurt him, Derek."

Derek goes over to Katerina, hugging her. "Listen to me, I know Reid. He is getting through the shock. He will come around. I promise." He kissed her head, as he walked out of her office and towards the bullpen. Katerina watches Spencer, as she gets her bag. As she walks towards the plan, and sit down in the far corner. A hour later the rest of the team gathered in the plane. As the plane began to take off.

"So tell us a bit about this case." Hotch looks at Katerina, "Kat?"

She looks up at them, as she stands up and walks over to them as she clears her throat, "Ștefan Albu and Vasile Balan was cellmates in both Brașov penitentiary and Piaţa Sfatului. They broke out a year ago, killing 10 guards from a riot they caused. Ștefan Albu is married to Adelina Daciana through an arrange marriage, does does the weapon trade. drug deals and human trafficking. While Vasile gives Ștefan the drug sort it out and hands it to Adelina. That is until They decided to be a great idea to assassinate Mayor Octavian in his sleep."

"Wait Mayor? They assassinated the mayor." Katerina nods at JJ as the team looked through the photos.

"They use black hellebore." Katerina nods at Emily.

"Black Hellebore is actually from all over Eurasia. They are mutated from helleborus. Christmas rose. Eurasia is 21,000,000 square miles, and have 5 billion people." Spencer didn't make eye contact with Katerina as he talked.

"Garcia, I need you to find anyone that is associated with Albu and Balan."

Garcia nods at Hotch as she signs off. Everyone was looking through the file, as Katerina sat in the corner as she had a view of the team. She saw Spencer reading a book, as she sighs. Katerina looks out the window, as Emily looks between Spencer and Katerina. She got up and went towards Katerina. As Emily sat in front of her.

"I know why you did it. And I understand. I'm just surprised that it went past us."

"Ego autem semper sperabo et dimitte ... (I just hope he will ever forgive me...)" She looks at Emily. As Emily blinks at her, as she smiles, leaning back against the seat.

"Scientes Spencer dicet quare mentita es mentitus es animo et requirunt eum. (Knowing Spencer, he will ask you why you lied, and ask if you lied about your feelings for him.)"

Katerina looks towards Spencer, "Non mentiri me de me sententia in eum ..(I could never lie to him about my feelings for him...)"

Emily smiles as she nods, "I have a feeling working with you, we will surprised at what comes out your mouth."

Katerina giggles, "I'm full of surprises."

Strauss was watching Katerina, "Katerina."

Everyone blinks, looking at Katerina as she stands up going to Strauss, "Yes, ma'am."

"Your still going to be undercover, but under our watch. After this, your going to be a field agent." Katerina was shocked, as she nods.

"Yes, ma'am." She walks back to her seat. As Emily looks at Katerina.

"This will be interesting." Emily smiles at Katerina. Katerina smiles, looking out the window.

_

Once they arrived at Portland, Oregon, they head to the Portland Police Bureau. As the head Chief George met the team at the lobby, "Erin Strauss, it' great to see you again," They shook hands.

"This is, SSA Hocthner, Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid. And you already met Katerina Hart." The Chief nods, "same place as it was?"

The Chief walks them to a conference room where everything they have for the past year and 1/2. As everyone blinks at so much information. Spencer looked at photos, then the files, "This is a lot of information for a year and a half."

"Albu and Balan needed someone to trust and I was that. I'm being an undercover for Balan's right hand man. We are taking down their Romanian empire down from the inside out." She looks at Emily, "They are wanting to meet the buyer tomorrow, for a huge shipment."

"A shipment of what?" Katerina looks at Derek, as she sighs.

"Biocide and cocaine. They mix the two together and it is a silent killer. You slip it in the drink, food, or make it in liquid form and put it in lotion. And they never know."

Spencer looks at Katerina, "Your really going to go through with this?"

She looks at him, as she nods, "Yes I am. You put someone else in my shoes in there, and that person is killed."

"Who is going to be the buyer?" JJ looks at Strauss then Katerina.

"We need a Russian speaker, and female." Katerina looks at Emily, as Emily blinks.

"I know Russian a little bit."

Katerina looks at her, "Your a fast learner right? I will teach you."

Emily blinks as Strauss nods at Katerina, "Prentiss, Hart is right."

Emily nods, as Katerina walks off with Emily as they began to practice. Spencer stares at where Katerina once stood. Derek blinks, "Since when can Katerina speak Russian?"

"Katerina learned it from tapes, and Rosetta Stone." Strauss looks at everyone, "I'm here to make sure no one is compromised. I made Katerina head of this case, due to her being there undercover."

After a couple of hours as Katerina taught Emily everything she knows and the team was fulling briefed on the case. Katerina comes in, bringing in blueprints of a club, she lays it out point out every exit and side exit. "These are the exits. There is only one main entrance." The more she talked the more confident she got, "There is a ladder to the roof, in the back in the alley way. Two of each Balan's and Albu's men will be there on guard. Two men at the front main entrance, and one on the back exit, and side exit. They sit in a booth in the back to watch their men. The men in side have AK-74u. Men guarding the door outside have pistols, so it's not bulking. The men on the roof have L96A1s." Everyone was quiet. "I need every to mesmerize it. Because when I go in, I need everyone... I need Hotch and Spencer in the van with Emily. JJ and Derek to help infiltrate once Emily comes out of the bar. 30 minutes after. Enough time to make them believe nothing is wrong." Everyone nods. After everyone was full briefed on it as they all went to the hotel. Katerina was walking to her room, as Spencer followed her.

"Katerina."

She turns around seeing Spencer, "Hey Spencer." she walks in the room, letting him in. Spencer follows her in her room. Katerina sat her bag on the bed, as she sat down.

"Why?" Katerina looks at him, as she blinks, "Why didn't you tell me."

"Spence, I tried to. But we got interrupted."

"Did you lie?"

"Spencer.."

"Did you lie about what you told me.."

Katerina shook her head, "The only thing I lied about was that I am undercover. My feelings for you are the same. I needed to tell you about my feelings, before this happened." She paused as sighs, "Spencer, I am in love with you."

Spencer blinks at her, "You are?"

Katerina nods softly, she walks over to him, holding his hands. She leans up kissing him, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him close like he was a life line. Spencer put his arms around her waist, making her body pressed against his. He pulls away, putting his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry about walking out of the conference room."

Katerina smiles, "It's okay. I promise."

_

The next night comes around, everyone was gathered in the Portland police station going over what they were doing. Katerina came in with her hair in light curls, make up done, and wore a dark red silk dress to her thighs, with black high heels. She comes into the conference room, everyone stopped what they were doing. She blinks at them.

"What? I have to look like I'm going their to hang out with them."

Spencer stared at her, as he eyed her up and down. Derek smirked at Spencer as she shook her head, "So everyone knows what they are suppose to do?" As they nod, she puts in an ear piece that was basically invisible. She picked up car keys, "Let's do this." They walks to a van, and some police cars. Katerina got in a rental car, and lead them to the club. She began to get a bit nervous, as they came closer to the club, she inhales and exhales to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry, Pretty Woman. You got this." Katerina laughs softly, as she heard Derek in her ear.

"Damn right I got this. I have the best team to have my back." She heard light laughter, as it eased her nerves by having encouragement. She pulled into the parking lot, as she made sure her makeup was intacted. She knew the team was near, she gets out, walking to the club as the bouncers let her in. Albu and Balan noticed Katerina right away.

"Ah! Acolo e. Cum vă simțiți în această seară fină ? (Ah! There she is. How are you on this fine evening?)" Balan goes over to her and kissed her cheek as she kissed his back.

"M-am gândit că s-ar opri de. (I just thought I would stop by.)" Katerina follows Balan, walking to the booth, as she slides in the booth then Balan.

"Ai comandat ceea ce avem nevoie? (Did you order what we needed?)"

Katerina nods, "Da am făcut. Două blocuri de 32 în fiecare sac . 50-60 mii pe bloc. (Yes I did. Two 32 blocks in each bag. 50-60 grand a block.)

Albu looks at Katerina as he raised an eyebrow, "32 blocuri de fiecare? (32 blocks each?)" He smiles, as he leans back in his seat, "Cred că sună bine . Când putem obține? (I think that sounds good. When can we get it?)"

Katerina looks at her watch, as Balan ordered her a drink, "Ea va fi aici într -o jumătate de oră. (She will be here in a half hour.)" She is thanking god, that the computer the team uses can translate any language.

"Ea? O femeie? (She? A woman?)" Balan was a bit surprised.

Katerina nods at them, "Mă ocup doar cu femei în acest sens. (I only deal with women in that sense.)" They nods at her in understandment, as they did a few drinks, her phone vibrated, as she saw Emily text her saying she is here.

"Ea este aici. Să ne ducem întâlni cu ea? (She is here. Shall we go meet her?)" Albu and Balan nods, stanidng up as they helped her up. She walks outside and goes outside, seeing Emily.

"Сколько? (How much?)" She looks at Emily.

"2 миллиона. (2 million.)"

Katerina looks at Albu and Balan as they gave Emily the 2 million as they traded. After a whlie Albo and Balan walks to the door, as Katerina lightly nods at Emliy as Emily nods back and walks off. She walks inside, and Balan and Albu was looking inside the the team outside waited 30 minutes after Emily walks away. The team had snipers on rooftops infront of the club with silencers on the snipers shooting the two on the roof top.

"Kat. It is time, go to the bathroom. Two snipers down, the next is the bouncers and that will cause a scene." Katerina listened to the quiet voice in her ear, as she looks at Albu and Balan.

"Mă voi întoarce. Trebuie să merg la camera de pulbere. (I will be back. I have to go to the powder room.)" Albu and Balan nods, as she gets out of the booth, and to the bathroom. She felt Balan then follow her. He stops her suddenly his voice heavy.

"Do you really think we are stupid?" Katerina looks at him, hearing cussing in her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Vasile."

He points a gun to her forehead, as he laughs, "That you work at the feds." Suddenly the team came as Albu and Balan's gang began shooting. Katerina ran towards the back and Balan chased her, she heard less and less shooting. Balan held it gun to her, as Katerina had one to him.

"Come on, Vasile. You know damn good and well that you know how this ends."

"Yeah, you dieing." He shot his gun, as she got hit in the shoulder, as she fired a shot shooting him in the chest, as she fell back. They had Albu in custody, as they ran back hearing two shots fired. The team looks at Katerina bleeding and Balan on the ground.

Spencer ran to her, as he called for a medic, "Kat, you okay?"

Katerina looks at her shoulder then at Spencer smiling, nodding, "Besides getting shot. I am great, I'm finally done goingundercover for them." She looks at Balan dead on the floor. Spencer helps Katerina walk outside to the ambulance. She sat on the gurney as they got the bullet out and stitch it up. She smiles at the EMTs, as the team went to her.

"Not bad, Badass."

She laughs at Derek, "Thanks, Derek."

They all went to the hotel, she went to her room, as she began to get changed. She got comfortable, sitting on the bed. She called Sebastian, as the babysitter answered and gave the phone to Sebastian.

"Hi mommy!"

She smiles warmly at his voice, "Hey baby. Did you have a good day?"

Sebastian then went on talking about his day. A knock on the door got her attention, she answered the door, seeing Spencer as she smiles, and puts Sebastian on speaker phone.

"Mommy, did you get the bad guys?"

Katerina smiles, "Yes we did. Spencer helped me out."

He giggles, as Spencer smiles, "You being good for the babysitter, Sebastian?"

"Yes." There was a pause in his voice, "Spencer... can I call you daddy? Your like my daddy anyway."

Spencer and Katerina were shocked at the question, as Katerina smiles as Spencer answered, "Yeah, you can Seb."

Sebastian squealed through the phone, "Goodnight mommy, daddy."

"Night Seb, we will see you soon."

Katerina hung up the phone after saying night to Sebastian. Spencer looks at Katerina, "How is your shoulder?"

"It's a bit sore, but other than that, fine." She smiles, she bites her bottom lip.

"Listen Katerina, I just want to say, that I have the same feelings for you. I was just scared that if I said it out loud, that it would go haywire. I mean I didn't get a lot of girlfriends, or even dates.. I just don't want to ruin everythi-.." Katerina kissed him deeply, as Spencer returns the kiss, putting a hand on her leg. "I love you, Kat."

She smiles at him, "I love you too, Spence."


End file.
